Drawing the dead
by dork with chalk
Summary: I've lost family in this world, but hasn't everyone? Learning to trust the living is about as risky as hugging a walker, but when you have no where to turn you learn to trust your gut. But why does my instincts tell me to run as far as possible from the prison, but also to suck it up and accept these people for what they are - my saviors. OC character - Slight AU storyline :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary – I was an artist, I was a friend, I was a daughter. Now, I am alone trapped in another country with the dead wanting to tear into me. I haven't lost my sanity, but I draw the dead. Those who I've killed, a reminder they we're once human. I like to remember them, give the dead the life that was taken.

Ripping the brush through the mess that was my hair, I sighed as I felt the left side of my skull become void of any hair. Sitting with my legs swung over the edge of a building ledge, my feet hitting the wall making an irregular and familiar pattern of noises that would remind you of the old world. Where music still existed and was more regular than anything else.

"Why don't you just cut your hair off?" The rough voice of my older brother rang out in the silence of the dead city.

"No, it reminds me that I am a woman. Not a soldier" I reply.

"There are no soldiers, the weak inherited the earth" he replies, plopping down beside me.

"I'm not weak" I mutter, glancing to him.

"We run, soldiers fight that's why they're walking dead bodies and we're walking dead bodies that can think" he replies.

"Occasionally" I reply, he gives me a quizzical look.

"We occasionally think" I reply, looking to the ground of the building I watched as a few of the dead, smelled our presence their snapping jaws and groans echoing through the stagnant air.

"When do you reckon we'll die?" My brother asks me, I frown and look to him cocking my head.

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe a year from now or maybe even twenty years, who cares anymore really, the world aint worth living in" I reply.

"Do you reckon we should end it then? Jump from here, the fall should kill us or feed ourselves to the dead?" He says, looking down at the growling crowd.

"No, God has given us a game to play. I'm going to finish the game with 100 percent not 50 percent" I snap, looking to my brother.

We'd lasted so long, why quit now? I knew life was quite strange now, but why quit? It could be worse, we had each other. We've encountered several humans alone and scared. More often than not finding what is left of them a few hours later.

There was one man, nearly an adult. He'd barely got any chest hair, befriended us. Agreed to join us, take us to the shore. Get a boat, live off the coast. We had almost made it, about a day's walk. I woke up to the sound of a rustle; I thought it was the dead. Instead it was him, taking off with a months' worth of supplies and a six inch blade wedged into my brothers shoulder. We caught up with him a month later; maybe it was something to do with violence being the only way to survive in this world anymore. But by the time I was done with him, even my brother could never look me in the eye for a week. We had to abandon the boat idea, too many to get away. It'd be a suicide mission, trying to start the boat or even getting out far enough with all the boats rusting out. Until now I didn't think he or I would ever come to that point. Not whilst we had each other, we're the only family either of us has left.

"I won't go until you want to go, I can't leave my little sister I guess" he shrugs and nudges me.

"Thanks, I feel so assured now" I mumble, continuing to make the pattern of noises with my feet.

"Do you reckon our parents made it?" He asks, I drop my gaze from the horizon to my lap.

"I don't know, Australia isn't as gun happy as other nations. It may be harder to survive there then here" I reply, he sighs and runs his hand through his un-kept hair.

"I like to think there held up somewhere safe, waiting for their babies to find a way home" he says.

"We'll get home eventually, a apocalypse only lasts for so long" I try to say convincingly, it fails and falls flat.

"You're not stupid, this won't end not in our lifetime anyway" he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulls me tight for a hug.

"Come on, we'll pack up the food and head out" he says, releasing me and standing up.

"Alright, we're to next then boss?" I offer, he shrugs jumping down on the roof.

"Maybe Kansas, I want to stay as south as possible. I figure when the government rebuilds they'll work their way up from the south, we'll be in the safe zone quicker than if we head north" he replies.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto" I say with the same twang as Judy Garland.

"Come on loser, I'll find you that movie eventually" he says, I laugh and pick up my bag to join him.

"Oh and in what century could I watch a movie and not attract the dead from all corners of the globe?" I ask, pushing past him.

"We'll figure it out, we always do, it's an Australian thing I guess" he laughs.

"You never were a good guesser, come on" I reply, grabbing the axe that I guess you would call my weapon of choice. Slipping my bag over my shoulder, my axe in one hand I slip into a makeshift holder that sits on my thigh, it clips in safely and pulls out easy.

Wrapping up six cans of canned corn and peaches, it's no lobster and freshly steamed vegetables but it's better than starving to death. Which I'm sure plenty of men and woman have, I remember we broke into a small county jail in South Carolina. Inmates that were locked in we're safe from the dead, they weren't safe from natural causes. We learnt quickly that we're all infected with the virus. When the starved begin to walk, we know that no man shall survive the cruel mistress that is death's mind game.

* * *

Slipping down the barrier once we packed our food and our sleeping bags, they were the best thing you could get next to an actual bed. Heading towards our getaway car, we for some reason named 'Velma' I think it had to to with its inconspicuous neon orange colour. We'd been running with this baby since the beginning, comfy seats, heaps of room and amazing air-con/ heater. Ugh, so good! It's become a guilty pleasure the heater or air con. Yes, it wastes fuel but who is there to judge? Thousands of cars with petrol just waiting for us to siphon, they're scattered everywhere. I gather were at a 5000 to one human ratio, I think it's safe to say we won't run out of fuel from cars for a little while. If so, we'll strip her. Everything you take needs more than one purpose, or it's not worth having with you. Slipping into the passenger seat, my brother clipped a child on the way, the small body falling to the ground. I put my head down and sighed, some of them almost look human. They have a few hour window, were the dead could mix in with the living if only briefly and their eyes were concealed. This child had only reanimated, his clean clothes and brushed back hair showed he'd almost hit the two year mark of the walking dead. Throwing my pack into the back seat, I grabbed my art book from the pouch behind the driver's seat. Popping open the dashboard compartment my small pencil case fell out. As my brother slammed the door behind him, he waited little time setting us off down the street. Flipping through to the last page, I began to sketch the dead child in the tiny piece of blank paper left in my book. My entire book was filled with the pictures of the dead, my drawing them I feel as if we can mourn them as the living. Not as the dead, when this is over. I want to be able to remember those who will never be able to think again.

"I don't know why you insist of drawing them, they're the dead we are the living. Draw some happy stuff, the worlds already sad enough" my brother says casually, he as usual will question my method of dealing.

"Its better then crying and losing it, attracting the dead from everywhere" I state, he scoffs and mutters under his breath.

"When you end up snagging a living male, can you stop with the creepy drawings?" He asks, I scoff and shake my head.

"I'm sure we'll see our parents before that happens" I reply, adding the finer details to the child's black hair.

* * *

Several hours had passed and night was beginning to fall, I looked to my brother as he monitored the declining fuel gage.

"We have to stop, no point driving in the dark and plus. I'd rather go dry in the day, we're can we pull up and camp?" I ask, scanning the long and dead road.

"There looks to be a prison up ahead, want to base camp there?" He asks, I scrunch my mouth up.

"Dead prisoner, dead everyone" I mutter, he sighs.

"Yeah, we'll sleeping on a road means a dead everyone too. We'll scout it out, who knows we may get lucky. A block that's got little dead, lock ourselves in, hell we could even set up camp there... Permanently" he says, I watch as his blue eyes light up in excitement.

"Maybe, come on, we'll base camp there for the night... I guess" I mutter.

Dark has finally fallen on us, the prison is getting closer but too far for us to reach without turning the lights on. Pulling the car up to the side of the road, my heart instantly begins to flutter. I watch as the dead, slowly emerge from the darkness, there eyes trained on Velma. My brother looks to me and whispers our plan of attack.

"We run, the prison looks to be a mere two k run. We can do it, you came first in your cross country race in senior year and we've been on the run since. I'm sure we'll make it" he says, I look to him and shake my head.

"There is easily two dozen dead out there, we'd do better driving with MC Hammer blaring then running straight passed them" I snap, he glares at me.

"Well then what do we do!" He demands, the first dead to reach our car begins to groan and smack against the hood of Velma.

"Darren, they're going to break through the glass" I say, watching as a elderly man joins the first. His watch battering the glass hard, he's sure to crack the shield with it. The sound of a saviour rings through our ears; the sounds of barking broke through the groans of the dead. Looking to the noise, a wolf stood on the side of the road. His teeth bare, snarling at the dead. A territorial wolf, oh thank God! The dead began to slip away from heading towards Velma. The wolf lunged towards one of the dead, a teenage girl once upon a time. A cheerleader, what was left of her uniform was being torn to pieces from the wolf. The girl latched down on the wolf's shoulder, a yelp escaping him as she ripped his shoulder out.

"Get out from my door, the wolf will distract three quarters of the dead, we can take the rest. Okay" Darren says, I nod and pry my eyes away from the dead feasting of the wolf.

Darren opens Velma's door, stepping out he watches out for any of the dead lurking in the depths of the darkness. Slipping across, I grab my bag and step from the car, making the deadly and rookie mistake I kick the door shut behind me. The bang from the car door alerting the dead to our presence sends rolls of shivers down my back. I watch as Darren's face falls.

"Shit" I mutter, turning to the dead who all know are aware of our presence.

"Run" Darren says, grabbing my arm and pushing off into a sprinting run.

The cold air was whipping against my face; I could hear the dead getting riled up behind us. Darren was a little bit ahead of me, pressing on harder I looked to my target, the small bridge that would allow us to fling up on the fence and climb to what we're hoping is safety.

"Come on!" I say as I pass Darren who is beginning to look out of breath.

"We're almost there" I encourage him, glancing back for a second.

In that second I watch my entire world that my life has been built upon changes. My brother, once a tall and strong man now was a screaming mess. Falling to the ground, I take a second to register why he has fallen. A man, much the same as my brother had latched into my brothers' shoulder. His decaying body ripping the muscle and life from the barely grown man, my body slows as I turn to save him. He looks to me, his face scared and hardened as he pushes back the pain to yell to me.

"Carter, go!" He screams, looking to me as he attempts to push the dead from him.

"No" I say, slowing down to save him

"Go you idiot, run!" He screams, slamming himself onto his back.

A decaying woman jumps onto him and ripping into his rib cage. I look up, there are four more dead getting closer, their eyes trained on me. Fear taking control of my body, I do the final thing my brother will ask of me. I turn and I run his screams begin to echo through the night air. He yells out his final words to me as I reach the edge of the road to begin my journey across the bridge.

"Stay safe, I love you!" He screams before his words turns into agonising yelps.

Feeling the burning heartbreak rip through my body, I slam into the fence begin to scurry over. Slipping under the barbed wire; I ignore the ripping of my body as the wire rips my back into shreds. Slamming down onto the path, I hear the groans as the first dead slam into the fence after me. Its moans and snapping teeth sending me into a panic, scurrying over the second fence, I again fall into the ground. This time my fall is cushioned by tall grass, pulling myself to my feet.

I let the first sob for my lost brother rip through my chest, I rattle as I loudly sob. I didn't care if the dead could hear me, nor did I care when I felt two dead arms wrap around my torso and rip me back down to the tall grass.

**Authors note – Well hi there! Thank-you for reading my first chapter, not sure how this story is going to go I am working off a dream my friend told me she had mixed in with my own dreams, off I know. But stay with me, hopefully you'll learn to enjoy my character and I can nail the character's personalities so you can be pulled into the world as much as we all are watching the delicious show. Feel free to leave any reviews, I don't mind. If you feel I'm straying from the characters personality, set me straight! Ha ha, also I know very little about America so my ignorance hopefully won't annoy you all. Though, I don't think wolves are that far east, I don't know any who, I am rambling so see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming into the hard ground, I let out a wheeze as the air escaped my lungs quickly. The snapping of jaws was loud in the air, we were wrong. The prison belonged to the dead, now I was to join them. Staring to the walker that was climbing up my left side his grey eyes trained on my chest, it was determined to tear my chest apart. Bringing my left hand up, I slammed it down onto his head throwing it slightly off balance. It moaned and lurched for me again, slamming my left foot forward I threw the walker from me. Scurrying back a meter, it hissed and began to lurch to me again.

**_BANG_**

Covering my ears from the loud shot of a gun that echoed through the night air, I watch as the walker's head once a decaying body now was half of what it was before. Looking up, I searched the grounds for the moving bodies. There was one; a shadow was standing fifteen feet from me. Its arm raised, a gun perched at the end of its hand.

"Are you bit?" the voice asks, its southern drawl that of a man.

"No" I mutter back, looking at the figure wanting my eyes to show me the man who extended my life.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

I nod in the darkness, looking to the shadow.

"Stay there" he says, as he begins to approach me.

"Whoa there sparky, you stay your distance" I snap, after all I didn't know this man.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asks, I shake my head.

"No" I reply, my brother's face flashing through my head.

Home is a long way away; know I'm left with nothing. Not even my brother, the one thing that for seventeen years I wanted gone the most. Now, I need him. Feeling the sting of the loss of my brother, I bury my face into my hands.

"Rick" another southern drawl of a man's voice rang out.

His name was Rick, the man who saved me.

"It's a teenage girl, barely sixteen" he replies to the voice.

"I'm older than that, thank-you very much" I reply, lifting my face from my hands echoing my voice.

"Okay, Miss Sunshine" the unknown voice says casually to me.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I just be left alone?" I ask the two men are quiet.

"Yes" Rick replies.

"I don't want any trouble, we just drove to long and didn't bunker down in time" I say.

"You and the other person screaming?" Rick says, I drop my head.

"Just give me to morning, I'll leave then" I say, looking up to the two figures.

"Who was that screaming?" he asks, I bit my lip again as the pain rocks through me.

"I'll leave now" I snap, forcing myself to my feet.

"Sit your ass down" says the other mans' voice.

Looking to the two, I set my jaw "His name is...was Darren, he was my older brother" I say, my voice wanting to break.

I take a settling breath and swallow the lump in my through before continuing.

"He wanted to come see the prison, figured most of the dead we're migrating to the country as the food in the cities have run out so a prison may be less dense then six months ago" I say, my voice more solid.

"Smart kid" Rick replies.

"I know he is" I say.

"Was" the other man muttered, stepping forward slightly in front of Rick.

The faint shadow of a crossbow alerted me that both men were in fact armed. I took another shaky breath and squared my shoulders to look to the men. I may be safe from a walker, but I'm not safe from the living walking dead.

"Look, I'm sorry I jumped the fence riled up the dead, I won't take up much space if you can just let me rest till morning. I have a car about a kilometre up the road, I'll be in it tomorrow" I say, again another pause.

"Kilometre?" Rick asks about the foreign word, I groan slightly.

"Half a mile" I correct myself.

"We're letting her stay?" the other man asks, Rick shrugs in the darkness.

"Just until she's back on her feet, then I want you gone" he says to me and the other man.

"I can leave tonight if it's that big of a deal" I offer, he sighs.

"Stop changing your mind, sit and stay, the fence is blocked off no walkers are getting into the field" Rick says before stopping briefly to fiddle with something on his belt.

**_Click_**

Like a vampire looking into the light, I cowered away from the light of Rick's torch as it assessed me. Leaving the world around me pitch black as they assessed me, I felt as if I was under display.

"Sure you're not bit?" the other voice asks, I look down to see my arms laced with my blood.

I nod "I ripped my back up good when slipping under the wire" I say, slowly turning to show them the back of my shirt.

"Should we take her to Hershel?" the other voice asks.

I turn back around, fiddling under the blinding light. I squint to try and see the two men, but it's obviously useless. Bitting into my lip hard, I notice that my axe isn't in it's holder. _Shit, where the hell have I lost it?_ Turning around, I search the lit grass for my baby. I begin to wander away from the light, searching for her. She was basically it, I guess. Darren gave it to me, first raid. I can't lose that my axe, not yet anyway.

"Oi" the other man snaps, I stop and look back to them.

They lower the light; I can finally see their faces. Two older men, late thirties early forties both with hard faces that looked to be never softening again they'd both suffered some kind of pain.

"I lost my axe" I reply, the other man scowls at me.

"You don't need it" Rick says.

"Like hell I don't, I am currently speaking to a man with a crossbow and a gun. I don't think I'm going to not have any kind of defence, especially around two men" I say, muttering the last part.

"Plus, you say the fences are so strong how come I was about to be a walker buffet?" I ask, looking to them quickly.

"Good point, have Glenn and Maggie search the perimeters see where the breach is" Rick says coolly to the other man he nods quickly and gives him a nod before walking up the field.

Walking towards where I came; the crunch of Rick walking closely behind me gave me a kind of relief. Knowing he wasn't going to kill me on the spot and I'm sort of sure he'd tell me if a walker was near. Hopefully, scanning the ground I continued to chew my lip. Reaching the first fence, I looked back to Rick.

"Can you scan the field, I think I dropped it when jumping the fence" I ask, he nods and lifts the torch to scan the field.

I let out a small gasp as I see at least five walkers all slowly making their way towards the light. He moves and stands beside me, scanning out hoping for the metal to glint in the light.

"Useless looking for it tonight kid, my best bet will be morning light" he says, I nod slowly.

"Okay" I mutter, turning my back to the fence.

"I'm Rick" he says, introducing himself.

I smile and nod "Nice to meet you Rick, I'm Carter" I reply.

"Parents wanted boys?" he asks, I laugh and nod.

The laugh sounded too foreign, I'd only lost Darren. I shouldn't be laughing, I look away slightly guilty before sighing.

"Yeah, you guessed it" I say, my voice cold again.

"You can at least stay inside, if one walker got in more possibly can" he says, turning away from the fence and walking away from me.

**_Click_**

The field goes dark again, I loose sight of him. Hurrying forward, I reach forward and latch onto his arm briefly.

"I can't see" I say simply, before slowly releasing him and walking with him in my bubble of personal space.

I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence beside me. Walking up, I noticed the faint lighting from a building. They'd set up a home here, they spoke of others. We finally stumbled upon a colony, yet Darren will never get to see it.

**Authors note – Well hey there! Thanks for reading chapter two! You're too kind! Any who, I will apologize for my bad writing my biggest struggle as a writer is capturing a character's personality. Especially one's has complex as Rick and Daryl (Although his name was never said, it was obvious 'other man' was dear old Daryl). Well hope to hear your response! Even if I don't, thank-you for reading hopefully you'll enjoy my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at the door I was greeted by a light which showed me Rick's face in a better light, he looked to me with a dead stare. Gesturing me forward, I walk into the building with Rick slamming the door shut behind me. On instinct, I jump away towards the nearest wall my back slamming against the grated material. My shoulders screaming at me for being so rude to them, I wince slightly. Rick gives me a look of confusion.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it outside were it would be less messy" he says, I stare at him at a moment before blinking and easing my shoulders.

"Rick" a woman's voice called out, turning to the voice I was greeted by a short haired woman in her forties.

She looked to me and smiled gently "Who's your friend?" she asks.

"Carol, this is Carter, Carter this is-"he says.

"Carol" I say, he looks to me and nods.

"You can stay in here for the night, we don't know you and your not seeing our cells" Ricks says, I nod and smile.

"Clever idea" I say, he shrugs.

"Look we clear out the tombs a lot, you'll be safe in here but don't worry if you hear a hiss or two from the corridor" he says, pointing to a black pit.

"So if the dead come knocking, don't answer the door?" I say, he nods.

"Exactly" he replies, walking off.

Leaving me alone with Carol, standing down I make my way towards a steel table with chairs. This looked to be a common room of sorts, though much too little. Carol continued to stare at me for awhile before moving closer to me.

"Is it only you?" she asks, I look to her and nod.

"Yes, I lost my brother on the run up" I say.

"I lost my husband in this world" she says sympathetically.

"How long ago?" I ask, she shrugs and thinks for a moment.

"Little under two years" she says.

"So roughly a month or two into the attack" I say, she nods.

"Still hurt?" I ask, looking for a answer.

"I want to say no, but every person lost hurts so much especially when there is little off us left" she says, finally deciding to sit with me.

"At least you didn't lose blood" I try and say sympathetically, it comes out cold and rude.

"I lost my daughter too" she says, my heart sinks into my stomach.

"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't even know how to begin to comprehend that" I say, she shrugs and looks to me.

"She was a beautiful girl" she says, I give her a short smile.

"I'm sure she was, I'm also sure she's in a happier place then here" I reassure her, she nods.

"As long as she is safe, I am happy" she says.

"I'm sure she'd be proud of her mother, being so strong for so long" I say, she shrugs.

"I'm not as strong as you'd think" she says.

"You lasted this long, some say the weak rule the world. I say the weak created this world for the strong to fight" I say.

"Maybe, I'll go get you a pillow to sleep with tonight. I'll send Hershel in, he's our doctor to clean up your wounds" Carol says, standing up and smiling before walking back into the adjacent rooms which I'm 99% positive are the 'exclusive' cells I'm banned from.

Returning a few minutes later was Carol with a man who was missing a quarter of his leg. He looked gentle enough, almost like a southern Santa Clause. I smiled slightly to both of them, sitting down Carol handed me a pillow and handed the man I'm guessing was Hershel a first aid kit.

"Turn around" he asks.

I frown and slowly turn for him, he tsked at my wounds before opening his first aid kit.

"Barbed wire scratched you up good, if it wasn't for your backpack I might say the damage may have been worse" he says, I nod.

"Are they deep?" I ask, he sighs.

"Not deep enough that you'd need to worry about stitches, but deep enough they could easily cause an infection" he says, I feel the slight sting as he begins to mop up the mess on my back.

* * *

Sitting on the cold bench, my back aches from the constant pulling of the wounds that are sure to mess up my survival game. Everyone but a select few were asleep, the baby was gurgling in the background with what sounded like Carol trying to soothe her. Rick had just gone to go be on watch, seeing a walker got into their precious field. They weren't lying when they said that walkers would make their way down the tombs halls, I could hear the hissing and snapping as they made their way around the prison. Obviously they haven't been here long enough to block off the tombs completely, or they're just not finding where they're getting in. Sighing, I tried to let my eyes go heavy but every time they closed for more than a minute images of Darren would flood into my mind and they would snap back open.

_Sitting up straight, I sighed loudly and shuffled off the uncomfortable seat to gaze around the room. I looked too my left and frowned as I watched a shadow sitting upon the staircase up to the watch tower. Looking directly at me, I cocked my head to the side._

_"I need an armed guard?" I mutter, turning my back to the shadow._

_"Stop being so hostile" Darren says, I feel my body go cold._

_Spinning around to the shadow, I search for my brother. He stood up and moves closer to me, his face visible in the moonlight that illuminated the cold room. He was alive, he was healthy, he looked like he did before the world burned. I frowned trying to understand, how is he here?_

_"Darren, you're..." I say, losing my words._

_"Alive" he says, I nod._

_He cocks his head the side and arches his eyebrow at me "Carter, don't be stupid"_

_I sigh and sit down onto the bench "I'm dreaming" I say, he nods._

_"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" he mutters._

_"So why are you here?" I ask._

_"To tell you to stop being hostile to these people, Rick could have let that walker make a meal of you" he says, I sigh loudly._

_"Darren, I'm going to Kansas" I say._

_"Stay here" he says, I shake my head._

_"I'll finish what we started" I say._

_"Why, we spoke briefly of making the prison a permanent thing. Kansas was just an idea" he says, I frown and shake my head._

_"No" I say firmly._

_He sighs and moved to stand in front of me, I look up at him._

_"Stop being hostile and stupid" he says, reaching forward and smacking the side of my head._

Gasping up from the seat, I flinched when my wounds pulled. Sighing I look around, no Darren. There was a person sitting on the bench across from me, the crossbow an indication I was with the man from outside. Spinning around, I stared at him in the darkness.

"Bad dreams?" he asks.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, chapter two! Just a short chapter, but to just get a gist of how her brain functions there shall be more interactions with other characters in the next chapter I promise! Oh and don't worry guys, she won't be too whiny she's just hostile at the moment. Once she gets more comfortable with people she'll soften up. Hope you enjoy, hope to hear from you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at the voice in the darkness, I frowned and faced the faceless man. He had a menacing appeal, but maybe it was years of running and shinning a light on the monster under the bed but he did little to scare me.

"Maybe" I reply.

"Darren giving ya troubles?" he asks, I instantly lock my entire body.

"Don't speak about him" I snap, I hear his faint chuckle.

"Sore spot?" he replies.

"It's tender" I say, staring directly to the shadow.

The gurgles and groans of the dead echoing in the night sending a slight shiver down my spine. It sure is creepy here, I feel almost safe...almost.

"How many started off here?" I ask, the man stays silent for almost too long.

I arch and eyebrow at him "Sore spot?" I offer, cocking my head to the side.

"Ten originally then two prisoners plus the kid" he says guarded, I nod in the darkness.

"And now" I offer.

"And now, enough for you to shut your mouth and stop asking questions" he states, I shrug and nod.

Rolling my eyes at him in the darkness "Cause I'm vicious, I mean whoa be careful man ya know I'm a whole 98 pounds of pure steel" I mock him, I can feel his glare from the darkness.

"Where are you from?" he asks, I square my shoulders and stay quiet.

"England?" he asks, I frown at him and shake my head.

"Contrary to popular belief not all Australians sound like the English" I say, he sits up from his crouching position.

"Australia, bit far from home" he says, I nod slowly.

"Funny thing, I didn't even want to come here my brother forced me" I say.

"I don't want your life story" he says, his rudeness pulls me back suddenly.

"Oh" I reply.

"Don't get comfortable, mornings' almost round we'll ship ya off then" he states, I nod.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Around six, seven months" he says.

"You know there is _nothing _left, you people are the first humans I've seen in months all walkers are decomposed too next to none are fresh" I say.

"You saying we should know let you stay?" he says, I frown.

"No I'm just saying, there aint many people left don't be so hostile towards the survivors" I shrug.

"Just shut up" he says, standing and wandering off towards the cell doors.

"Who did you lose?" I ask, staring at him.

He pauses for a moment too long "No one"

"No one is _that _hostile and rude to people" I say.

"Rick should have let me shoot you" he mumbles as he walks away, slamming the cell door too hard.

"Rick should have let me shoot you" I mock, spinning around and sighing.

"Shut up" he yells out, I drop my head like a busted school kid.

* * *

As morning rose, more people began to stir. First Carol came out and handed me breakfast, then the pretty brunette. She was less then accommodating but still nicer then the man from last night. She smiled and asked me how I slept, that's not saying much... everyone was up and bustling by the time Rick reappeared, with the man by his side. Did these two just live off each other?

"Sleep well?" he asks.

I nod "Splendid, when I wasn't interrupted" I glance to the other man.

In the light he looks rougher then last night and rougher than the rest of the people living here, something I didn't think was plausible in this world when everyone looked like a War of the Worlds extra reject.

"I guess you'll be leaving today" he says, I shrug and nod.

"I guess so, I'll find my axe and be on my way" I say.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" he asks, I shrug.

"It's definitely nice here; I mean when I slept I actually dreamt which meant I was zoned out and peaceful but I don't really want to settle only meters from my brother" I say.

"We can always tie her up" the other man offers to Rick, I frown at him.

"Oh I didn't know you were into that" I say.

He frowns and shakes his head "stop it"

"Plus, I'm just another mouth to feed. Again, thank-you for your hospitality" I say, giving them a gentle smile.

"OK, I'll walk you out lets go" the other man says, reaching forward and poking me with his crossbow towards the door.

Walking across the field, I scrunched my face at the dead walker in the field. They were yet to remove the body; I slowed down to look at my near killer only to be shoved along by the crossbow in my back.

"If you wanted to poke me you just had to ask" I say, walking faster.

A chuckle and a grunt were my response; I couldn't help the smirk pull on my lips as I walked to the gate. Shutting the gate behind me, I walked along to the edge of the second fence. I was greeted by three walkers, a female civilian, a male man in his pyjamas and Darren. His snapping jaws and glazed over grey eyes echoed through the air. My entire body locked up as I looked to my family.

"Do you want to take them out?" the crossbow man asks, he lifts his crossbow and aims towards Darren.

"No!" I shriek turning and shoving him violently.

He stumbles and shoots, his arrow missing my brother and lodging itself into the man's eye. I felt the arms of Rick wrap around me and fling me to the ground. I hit it with a thud, I look up to Darren. He's stirred up from my shriek. I notice he's missing half of his shoulder and right arm. The crossbow man aims at me; both men exchange a short silent glance. It dawns on them too, the walker I stare at was the brother I once loved and was on the run with.

"Kill it" Rick says, the crossbow man hesitates slightly before nodding.

"No!" I scream again as he takes aim.

He quickly takes down the female walker, reaching for his second arrow. I push up off the ground, Rick's gun grazing my head.

"Stop" he says, his southern drawl frustrating me slightly.

"Please" I beg.

He takes aim "Please, I'll stay! I'll do anything, please" my begs turning into sobs.

Standing as tall as I can, I watch as the man waits a minute before turning back to Rick and exchanging a long stare.

"Take her to her car, bring it back here" Rick says, lowering his gun.

Relief washing through me, I turn to the man and look at him. My face wounded, he frowns and shakes his head.

"He's not your brother" he says, I look at him and shake my head.

"Dead or alive, he's my brother" I say.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, chapter three! Hope you enjoyed, oh and thank-you to my one fan whose reviews make me happy. So to you my dear friend, thank-you! Quick question: How am I going for characters? In my head, I see S4 onwards Rick more accommodating with people as he realises not everyone ****_is _****the enemy so I make him softer slightly then S3 Rick. Seeing my story has a time jump :) Oh and what do you guys think of my OC? She's based upon my best friend, total firecracker that one! **


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the deserted road, I finally had some peace and quiet. Rick has wondered off down the path to distract Darren and two other walkers that emerged from my screaming. I still haven't found my axe, which is frustrating. I'm alone out here without my axe, so I have no real protection. I scooped up a thick branch and snapped it; hopefully it will burst through a skull if I'm attacked. I wouldn't be surprised if Darren was dead by the time I got back, I know I'd do it. Send the fragile woman away whilst we finish off the walker that could kill the living. I just hope they're not like I am, if anyone is to kill Darren again it has to be me. We promised each other we'd be the ones to kill each other if we were bit.

The orange glint of Velma caught my eye as I walked down the dead road. I could see a walker up ahead, about fifty meters from her. I frown; well I guess if I can get to the car quick enough I won't need to slaughter the dead. Though maybe beating the life back out of a corpse might make me feel better...although it's a little psychotic. No, pretty sure that's more than a little. That's near full fledge psychotic if the idea of smashing skulls in to relief stress sounds like a correct method to direct one's anger.

"Do you have the keys?" the man asks, I jump and gasp in surprise.

Spinning around I look to the crossbow man in shock, he just stares at me like he's questioning my intelligence. He small smirk pulls at his lips, I regain myself slowly I was so lost in my own inner thoughts on beating people. Correction, beating the dead to a living pulp, I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking at my own bad pun and regain myself enough to frown and stare at him sternly.

"How long have you been following me?" I ask, he shrugs and walks past me.

Watching the walker closely he moves to Velma with caution. Assessing the car, he looks back to me and nods for me to join him. I move slowly, watching the walker behind him. Still unaware of our presence, the thing is intently wandering after a small butterfly that seems to be buzzing around its head.

Touching the hood of Velma as I slip across to the passenger side, I choose to ignore the splash of blood up the side of the door. Darren had run back to the car, tried to get away from here. Maybe so I wouldn't have to see his dead corpse wander around. The crossbow man stands at the hood of the car, watching over the car whilst I gathered my things. Popping open the dashboard compartment, my wallet and pencil case fell out. I don't why I insist on keeping my wallet, maybe if the army comes I can be identified and sent home eventually. Sliding the wallet down my top and the pencil case into my bag, I reach to grab my art book. Sighing, I look at my book and bite my lip. I never thought I'd have to draw Darren in my book, I'd killed him. Not directly, but my stupidity told the dead we were there. If I just slipped out silently, my brother would be here with me. We'd be on our way to Kansas or we'd be driving the car up to the prison we're we'd be learning everybody's names and finding a place close enough to call home. Flipping open the book, I scanned over the dead faces. I remember drawing Maria; I didn't know her but her name badge told us that was her name. She looked like a Maria too, dark curly hair and a pretty face. Well... it used to be pretty. Drawing Darren will either break me or make me stronger; I had no photos of him. I guess my drawing will be my final cling to him being alive as a person.

"Want some help?" the man asks, he's standing at the door glancing out to the walker who still was unaware of us.

I shrug "Sure, there's a few things in the boot of the car" I say, he nods and pushes to the back of the car.

Pushing the button that pops open the boot, I groaned as I pulled myself from the car. Joining the man, I gave him a small smile. Glancing behind me, the walker seemed closer but still unaware of us.

"Are we going to...?" I mutter, pointing with my head to the walker.

He shrugs "Sure" he says, pushing off the car and aiming at the walker with his crossbow.

I turn away as I hear the distinct thud and crunch of the dead dying the final time. Retrieving his arrow, the man joins me at the car. Taking Darren's bag from me, I nod.

"No keys?" he says, I shake my head.

"No, I guess Darren has them" I mumble, shutting the boot I feel a eerie sensation of déjà vu.

"Nothing else you want?" he asks, I shake my head.

"Nothing that you can give me" I say, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

My art book still clutched in my hand, I run my hand along Velma once more before saying good-bye to her. Without the keys, she's useless I guess. Well considering now I've found a group that seem hell bent of actually keeping me safe.

* * *

Rick was still busy distracting the walkers when we got back to the prison. The crossbow man slightly ahead of me, grunted as he through the bag onto the ground as we entered into the prison. Rolling his shoulder slightly from the weight, I'm guessing that would be our food supply bag. We rarely took it out of the car for that reason; we'd only take small rations. Stupid I know, especially since Velma could so easily have been stolen from other humans.

"Carrying a bag of cement around?" he asks me, I shrug.

"It's our food supply, we raided a military base around six months back got a lot of dry foods and non perishables" I say.

"You broke into a base?" he asks, I nod.

"Very close call Darren thought I was bit believe it or not" I say casually.

"There overrun, you can't jump a fence without a walker taking you down" he says, I shrug and smile at him.

"It's this little thing called talent my dear" I chuckle.

I might as well be nice to these people, looks like I might be stuck with them for awhile. Best way to charm a person is by being funny; hopefully it'll work on these people.

Joining us, Rick gave a nod to the crossbow man "Daryl" he says.

Oh, so crossbow man actually has a name? Huh, a southern man named Daryl...that's not stereotypical at all. I chuckle slightly to myself and shake my head. Both men look to me with a look of confusion. I bark out a little more of a laugh, it wasn't that funny but I don't know why I'm laughing so hard at the man's name. What next, he was three brothers; Billie Joe, Merle and Jim?

"Daryl...please don't tell me you have a brother named Merle" I say, his face instantly hardens and he just glares at me.

I bit my lip and shake my head "Oh wow, I'm sorry" I say, my apology falling flat.

"Should just shot ya brother" he mumbles as he walks up the path to the main prison cell.

Rick looks back at me as realisation of my words hit me "Shit, when did he die?" I ask, looking to Rick.

He pulls a face that tells me, Daryl's wounds are as fresh to him about his brother as mine are about Darren. Ugh, why must I open my big mouth sometimes? That's a sure way to charm the pants off of them Carter!

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! I know she seemed a little eh in this chapter, but just a friendly reminder that she's not going to be a loopy character she'll even out. Just little things will set her off and Daryl and Merle are very stereotypical 'redneck' names. Although as much as I laughed at the show, when they first introduced Merle I instantly thought I bet he has a brother named Daryl and low and behold! Ha ha, anywho hope you enjoyed it! Thank-you again to my one reviewer who is awesome, I get excited knowing you've reviewed you make me feel loved! :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

I guess there way of trusting me with their lives was giving me a sentry duty, paired with Rick I felt slightly happier than if I was paired with anyone else. I trust Rick, I guess it comes down to the whole not killing me thing two weeks ago. Daryl has avoided me since, which is understandable. I've made good friends with almost everyone at the prison; the only two people I have to crack are Daryl and Beth. I tried several times to talk to her; she seemed uninterested to speak to me. Which well I guess will become their loss not mine, I mean as long as this disliking didn't go as far as not helping me out if a heard passed and I got caught with a walker or something...  
Slipping my legs over the rail of the watch tower, I had a gun beside me and Rick across from that staring into the darkness. They'd been no incidents since I arrived, just quiet pacing around. Killing the occasional walker that bothered us when talking to each other, Darren stayed along the edges. It was an unspoken agreement amongst the group that no one was to kill him. That was my job, when I gathered up the lady balls to do such a job. I'm sure he wants to slap me at the moment; he'd do the job so much better than I could here. I do wish I was the one rotting out there and he was sitting here with Rick, I know he'd make the better addition to the prison then me. It just sucks so badly that I can't turn back time and change that night. Maybe we'd be sitting here together chatting instead of the dead awkward silence amongst Rick and I.  
"So..." I say.  
"Enjoying life not on the run?" He asks casually.  
I nod "it's different" I add.  
He nods "we had to settle..." He says.  
"So Judith could be born?" I offer, he nods quickly and shifts slightly.  
"She's a beautiful baby, I could just eat those little fingers" I say with a slight giggle.  
"So you like children?" He asks, I shrug and fiddle with a piece of paint beginning to rust off the bar.  
"I more like babies, when to put them down turn around to grab something and turn back there still there, oh and babies that once they start crying you can give it back to the mother" I say, he laughs and nods in agreement.  
"Good incentive, shame they don't stay that way" he says with a smile, I smile back at him and shrug.  
"I know" I say.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the mother was she your wife?" I ask, his jaw clenches and he stares out to the field loosing the humour on his face from a moment ago.  
"Sorry it's not my place to ask" I mutter.  
"No it's not, but yes she was, she was Carls' mother too" he says, looking to me.  
"Too bad you gained another kid and not a soldier" I say smiling trying to lighten the mood.  
"You're a toy soldier, just a little green" he says.  
"Though my guns are real" I say, flexing my bicep for him.  
He chuckles as my bicep barely rises, I'm a small twig.  
"I didn't know we had a comedian amongst us" he says, scanning the field again.  
"You have yourselves a genuine pacific exported comedian" I say, giving a cheesy smile.  
He laughs and shakes his head at me "how old are you?"  
I shrug and slowly drop my smile "I'd just turned seventeen when the dead first rose" I say.  
"You're still a teenager" he says, shaking his head.  
"Could be worse, I could have been a toddler and then you'd have a newborn AND a bed wetter to deal with" I chuckle at my own joke.  
"Tell me if I'm out of line here, but Darren was he older?" He asks, I feel my stomach clench.  
I scan the field; he'd be somewhere out there.  
I nod "ah, yeah he should be celebrating his twenty third birthday in three days" I say.  
"You keep track of calendars?" He asks, giving me a look of pity.  
"We're fighting a losing battle with the dead not morals and a structure of life" I say too snappy.  
"It gets easier" he says.  
"But it doesn't stop" I add.  
"No but it fades as new loved one come into your life" he says.  
"I don't even know if my parents are alive, my friends, my neighbours, my niece" I add.  
"Darren had a child?" He asks.

I freeze, my mind drifting to my beautiful niece, her large gappy smile and dark blue eyes that would light up every time I was around. Her brown hair, pin straight and always in two piggy tails. She was beautiful and little. Her third word was Carter; it killed Hannah, Darren's ex-girlfriend, that I was the third choice over any of her brothers and sisters.  
"Gabriella, she should start kindergarten this year" I mumble.  
"Do you reckon you're the last one alive from your family?" He asks, shifting to look at me head on.  
"No, I believe there all having tea and scones in Australia" I say sourly, scanning the field once again.

"You know what I mean Carter" he says.

"I don't want to talk about them, they are of little importance to my life now unfortunately" I say, my voice clearing straining to remain calm.

"If they're anything like you, they'll be kicking around in Australia" he says.

"Yep, born and breed tough in the big ol' bad capitol city" I mutter.

"They could have made it to the country, you did" he says, I look to him blankly.

"My mother is a woman that believes that the country is the place people go because they can't afford to live in 'real' Australia" I state to him, he frowns and scrunches his lips up thinking.

"Well, as long as the accent doesn't bother you I'm sure you'll find another family here" he says, I give him a sharp shrug.

"Sure, says the man that has ninety percent of his family sitting inside" I mutter to myself but loud enough that I want Rick to hear me.  
"I don't even know if Judith is my child" he says I glance to him and see his face in the limited light is strained and confused.  
"The mother was your wife?" I say with the obvious infliction of rudeness in my tone, pulling back to look at him. He shrugs casually before stalling to speak he regains himself.  
"I was in a coma for about four months, in that time my best friend made his move and when I came back I didn't know and well know Judith is either mine or his" he says.  
"But your raise her as your own?" I say surprise coating my tone, he nods.  
Silence...  
"You're a strong man" I say, he shrugs.  
"Yeah, you're not as weak as you think either" he says, I smile and shrug.  
"Come on, lets' end the pity party eh?" I nudge him playfully, he laughs and shrugs.  
Scanning the field for about twenty minutes, my body stiffened when the distinct gurgle of the dead seemed louder than anticipated. Glancing to Rick, he too was perked up and glaring into the darkness.  
"Are they in the field again?" I ask quietly.  
Nodding as his answer, he slips the riffle around the bar resting it and using the bar as a stand. Looking through the scope, he sighs and shakes his head.  
"We can't seem to find this breach in the fence there finding" he says before pulling the trigger.  
_BANG._  
The thick thud and squelch of the walkers head and body hit the field, I pull back in disgust. I'll never get used to guns or the dead.  
"Should be try and find the breach now?" I ask, Rick looks to me and shakes his head.  
"No, we'll find it in the morning" he says, resting his gun again.  
Glenn was the first one to come and see who or what we shot. He opened the door lightly, slowly to be sure he could slam it closed it necessary. Who knows maybe if we became walkers? Or even lovers? I don't know what that man thinks, though I know it basically revolves around the cause and effect it will have on his fiancée Maggie. She's lovely and we seemed to get along, I don't see why Beth doesn't think the same...  
"What did you shoot?" He asks, I nod towards the dead walker.  
He frowns "again? Another walker in the field"  
"There not even riled up, last time they were chasing something" Rick says.  
Maybe they were "can we scan the field with a torch maybe?" I ask, both men look to me.  
"Well last time they were chasing a human, maybe they were chasing something different this time smaller, agile chased it to the field and lost it in the darkness" I say.  
_CLICK._  
As the two small beams of light wash over the small field I search for what I'm looking for. They scan over the walker, my heart races as its the body of a man, Ricks torch lingers on his body long enough to tell me that my walker brother is still combing the edges out there. Moving around I put my hand onto Glenn's arms to stop him, a sly smile on my face as I'm staring into the reflective eyes of an animal in the field. It's fluffed up fur mashed in face with the glint of a red collar tells me once upon a time, the creature before us in the field was once a fluffy runt of a cat.  
"Oh why, hello Mr Bigglesworth" I say, smirking to the two impressed men.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! Oh and the story will progress, she'll start drawing and all that jazz! Hopefully I'll see a review or two, but I don't mind I just hope that you're enjoying the story whether or a reviewer or not! Stay tuned bro's! **


	7. Chapter 7

With Glenn hot on my trail, I walked cautiously into the field. Slowing my pace down, I glared into the deafening night to see any attackers.  
"Shine the light to the cat" I mutter and glance back to him.  
"What are we even going to do with it?" He asks.  
"If it's gentle enough, maybe keep it?" I say, he shakes his head at me.  
"Another mouth to feed" he says.  
"I'm sure cat food was one of the top things salvaged when the world died" I say arching an eyebrow at him.  
"Carter-" he says, I put my hand up to him.  
"It's probably feral, maybe if we spook it enough it'll leave the way the way it came and we can patch up were the walkers are coming in" I say, he nods.  
"Alright" he says.  
Moving closer to we're the cat was last seen i listen out; the familiar growl of a scared cat was building up. We were close to it; Glenn flashed his torch across the field. Stopping three feet from me, the fluff ball of a cat was glaring at me. I turned and smiled at the cat, his hiss stopping me from moving closer to it.  
"Hey kitty, kitty" I say, bending down.  
Of course it's spooked, for its whole life most likely things that look like me try to eat it. The cat hissed and backed up, I frowned slightly. I used to be the cat whisper; it was my nickname at school. I mean two stray cats at different times, decide they like you when they come into school and won't leave you alone and kids brand you with a name so fast it's not funny. I didn't really mind it though; I am a vivid cat lover.  
"Come on, I won't eat you I promise" I say, trying to coax the cat.  
"What are you blabbering about?" Daryls' voice burst through the air, scaring me and the cat.  
The fluffed creature released a god awful howl before shooting off into the night. Breaking into a sprint after the stupid thing, I could barely see the cat running through the field.  
"Get back here you stupid cat" I snap.  
Running towards the fence, I felt the wash of water splash up against my shins as I chased the cat into the dugout pool that was to allow fresh water into the field for gardening. The cat easily slipping under the fence, pulling itself onto the grass on the other side I'm guessing if that's where they're getting in I should be able to get to the cat easily. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself under the fence the water freezing. My muscles lock and groan in protest at my quest for this cat. Pulling myself up on the grass, I lurched forward to the cat. My hand inches from it before the creature were snatched from my sight. Its hisses turned into yelps as it dawns on me that a walker had grabbed the cat from me. Looking up, I pulled back in disgust as Darren bit into the cat.  
"Carter" Glenn called out, his torch searching for me.  
His torch showing the darks secrets, I may have found one walker. But three more were advancing, I look to my brother. The cat is dead; I was to be soon if I didn't get back. Scurrying back into the water, I slipped back under the fence my jeans catching slightly on the fence. I hear the fabric rip in the water. Breaching the surface, I was greeted by an extended arm. Gripping it, I pulled myself from the water. Stepping back I turned to thank whoever helped me.  
"Thanks Glenn" I say, he nods a you're welcome.  
"What did ya think you were doing?" Daryl snapped slat me, I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Finding the breach in the fence, its big enough for a human to get through so I wouldn't be surprised if that was your breach" I say.  
"The walker that wanted to eat you wasn't wet though" Rick says, walking to join us.  
I shrug "who knows how long the walker was in the field though, I mean it could have gotten in just after dark or it could have been wet. I was terrified, I may not have taken much notice" I shrug.  
"I did, it aint wet" Daryl says, I shrug.  
"We'll I found one breach, can I go change please?" I ask, looking to the three men.  
"Sure, I'll take over ya spot" Daryl says.  
"Thanks" I mutter, pushing myself up the field.

* * *

Pulling my singlet over my head, I grumbled as the once snug singlet was now too snug. These people were fattening me up. Looking down, I frown at my stomach; I'll have to wear a jacket now. Slipping on my red plaid shirt that used to be my ex-boyfriends over me as a make shift jacket. I smiled at Maggie as I passed her on my way back to the field.  
"Hey, I heard you found a breach in the fence" she says.  
"Ah yeah, the pool for gardening it's deep enough for a human to slide under" I say.  
"How did you find it?" She asks.  
"I, ugh, was chasing a cat" I shrug.  
"A cat? Why would you chase a feral cat?" She says.  
"Nothing brings up morale better then a pet I guess plus it was show us the breach if it ran" I say.  
"Clever, I'll let ya go I have got watch tonight with Beth in a few so I should get some sleep" she says.  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later" I say, waving as I push myself outside.  
Joining the two men at the watch tower, they'd rebuilt it slightly. I smiled as I opened the door; the two men were laughing at something.  
"So who's the butt of the joke?" I ask, both men look back at me.  
"You" Rick says.  
"Oh yay" I say with a slight smile.  
"I thought I'd finish my shift" I say.  
Rick nods "sure, do you mind taking over for both of us? I need him to help me patch up the fence" he says.  
"Sure" I say, flopping down beside Rick.  
Watching as the two men make their way down the field. I smirk watching them as they chat casually. They chuckle and glance back to me, giving me a thumbs up I poke my tongue to the two men. I'm sure they can't see it, but know I'd be gesturing something to them.  
"Do your job!" I call out; they turn and give me a look.  
I admired the two men from afar. They were both braver then I could ever be and better looking by far. I'd been sitting there watching then for about an hour fluster about how to block it up with no extra wiring available to them at this moment when I felt someone open the door behind me. Slipping in beside me, I was greeted by the smiling face of Carol. She came to join me, I smiled at her.  
"Hey" I say.  
"Thought you'd like some company, Judith is asleep and Maggie and Beth are doing the dishes so I was off the hook for a bit" she says, glancing out to the field.  
"Good. You work harder than most people here; people seem to forget that" I say.  
"We all do our fair share, I'm defiantly glad you decided to stay though" she adds, I smile.  
"I didn't have much choice, I have the feeling them two were thinking nothing short of tying me up and hoping I fall prey to Stockholm syndrome" I laugh.  
She laughs and nods "Daryl is handy with a rope" she adds.

* * *

Slipping my dishes into the dirty dish tray, I groan slightly and crack my back. The prison cots aren't much of an excuse for a bed. I was lucky I didn't have to share with anyone yet and I was closer to the group then the rest of the Woodbury residents. Beth slipped her dishes in beside me, I gave her a small smile.  
"Morning" I say.  
"Morning" she replies before pushing off to go sit at a table with Carl.  
It was full, I grimaced and shrugged. I guess I'll do it, I wasn't rostered on as such but it was the least a guest should do.  
Sticking my hands in the freezing water, I frowned and gritted my teeth. It was unbelievably cold here, much colder then home.  
"Room for one more?" Hershel asks as I'm drying off the last of the dishes.  
He gently glides his plate into the water, I smile and shrug.  
"Sure, lucky you got here while the waters warm" I joke, he chuckles.  
"We should build a fire pit, warm the water to wash dishes and things" he says, I smile and nod in agreement.  
"I'll talk to Rick about it maybe?" I ask, he smiles and nods.  
"Your wounds have healed quite nicely" he says, glancing at the forming scars on my back from scaling the fence the first night I arrived here.  
I shrug "yeah they don't give me much grief. Gotta love war wounds" I say.  
"Thank-you Carter for the dishes" he says before hobbling off.  
Wiping my hands on my shirt, I waved a quick goodbye to Beth, Hershel and Carl who were talking quietly.  
Sitting down on the pathetic excuse for a bed in my cell, I leaned against the cool rock and looked down at my forever packed items. My art book and pencil case were sitting on the top of my items. I hadn't had the chance lately to draw, I did miss it. Leaning across the bed, I scooped up the book and pencil case tucking them close to me. Picking up the book and flipping open the book and looking through the pages I felt a wave of anger and sadness break through the pages. They were filled with walkers I had killed. Flipping my book open to the next empty page, I took a shaky breath and began to sketch the head and body of my fallen brother. He was dead and I was going to continue my plight and finish drawing the dead.

* * *

As I was beginning to add the finer detail to my brother when I felt the presence of someone else in my room. Looking up I spotted Daryl leaning against my cell door.  
"They sent me up to tell you that Rick wants ya down in the field" he says, I nod.  
Throwing my art book down, he steps forward and takes a peek at it.  
"Good lookin' kid that ya brother?" He asks, I nod quickly before stepping out of the cell.  
"Yeah he was" I say.  
"He still outta there" he asks.  
I nod "yep"  
"You should put him outta his misery" he says, walking slightly behind me.  
"Oh and did you just kill your brother like he was an animal?" I snap, glancing back at him.  
Reaching forward, he grabs onto my arm pulling me back to look at him.  
"Yeah I did because it was the smart thing to do probably gonna save lot of lives that way no patience for the walking dead" he says coolly before walking off ahead of me.  
"Jerk" I mutter, wandering after him.  
"Watch ya tone" he calls back.  
Rick was standing in the field near the gardening patch with Daryl when I found him. He'd stormed off ahead; I walked up to the two as casually as possible.  
"Morning" I say as upbeat as possible.  
"Morning" Rick replies.  
"What seems to be the problem, officer?" I joke, giving him a coy smile.  
Shaking his head, he chuckles at me.  
"We were wondering if you'd be up for a quick raid." He asks, I frown and pull back slightly.  
"Sure, what do you want?" I ask.  
"We're wanting some supplies and seeing you're new here thought we'd break you in by sending you out" Rick says, I shrug and nod.  
"Sure, when do you want me to head off and what in particular?" I ask.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! Oh and the story will progress, she'll start drawing and all that jazz! Hopefully I'll see a review or two, but I don't mind I just hope that you're enjoying the story whether or a reviewer or not! Stay tuned bro's! Oh also, it may be a long story it's more about my characters understanding of losing everything and coming to terms with a new family. I may incorporate a romance, not sure if I will. Maybe give me a buzz if you think so, it's defiantly going to either Rick or Daryl for obvious reasons. But I'm not too sure yet, hopefully you're enjoying! The next couple of chapters will have a lot of walker slaying, so hopefully that will make up for my drawn out story! **


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I locked my hair into place with several clips that I'd acquired over time. It was early morning, the sun was beginning to rise and the heat of the South was beginning to be a bother. I should wear a long sleeve t-shirt but if I survived this long with my clothing attire then what could one more day hurt? Grabbing the backpack of my bed, I slipped it onto my back with ease before heading out to find Rick. He would be accompanying me today to a town around an hour west. As expected, Rick was waiting for me to emerge from my cell. Glaring at a map, he drank from a small cup. He nodded as I approached him.

"Ready to leave when you are" I say.

"If we head South-West, we could get into a more rural area less population meaning possibly less walkers" he says.

I shake my head "Most of the food in the major cities has cleared out, they're migrating to the next available food source which in some cases will be dense town populations" I reply, slipping in the seat beside him.

The morning heat already bubbling up sweat on my face, wiping it away I glanced over to look at the map. With towns with annotations and thick black crosses in them, it looked more like a war zone then a map of the state of Georgia.

"Maybe you're right, we'll still hit the small towns until we reach here" he says, pointing along a mapped out route on the map.

I nod "Sure, so we're looking for seeds, clothes and hygiene items" I say, he nods to me.

"Yeah, winter will be here eventually and I don't want to risk losing our garden and not having anything else to back it up with when it eventually warms up again" he replies.

"I don't know American clothing sizes so I'm going to just grab whatever and hope for the best, yeah?" I offer.

"Daryl can scrounge up the clothing, I'll gather the seeds you can take the hygiene" he replies.

I freeze "Excuse me?" I say.

"We're leaving in five" Daryl wanders out from his cell to join us.

"You're coming?" I ask.

"Me too" Carl's small voice call out appearing beside Daryl with a grin on his face, I sigh.

"So many people" I mutter, shaking my head.

Grabbing a water canister from the pile, I fill it up and clip it to my belt. I can argue with these people, they've shown me a kindness that I didn't know honestly existed until Darren's death.

"Sure you want to come, Carl?" Rick asks his son.

He nods "Sure, I want to come and see the town" he says.

"So we'll pair up then?" I ask, leaning against a counter staring at the two men and boy.

"I can work alone" Daryl says, I frown.

"If you're insisting that there is going to four of us walking to death's door I demand that we pair up, safety in numbers" I reply.

"Why it didn't help you" he replies.

I just stop and stare at him; he looks at me with a angry and void expression. I shake my head slightly and groan.

"Fine, I'll take Carl and you can do what you want to do precious" I state.

He gives me a look that should chill me, though I grew up with a brother and copious amounts of cousins. Looks don't scare me that bad.

"Seeing there is two of us, Carl and I will sweep for hygiene and clothes they're normally in the same area anywhere you go" I say.

Rick nods and Carl beams, I heard about the Woodbury teenager killing. I don't know what's going on in that boys head, but I do know he's got good aim. As long as he aint aiming at me, I shall have no worries. Slipping into the green SUV, I buckled myself in beside Carl. Daryl and Rick taking the front, I guess he didn't want to ride his precious bike today or there was words exchanged that I didn't hear.

"So it's an hours' drive?" I ask, Rick glances back at me and nods.

"Yeah, buckle in" he replies.

"Why so far?" I offer.

"We've already ransacked the surrounding towns as much as possible and we're trying to stay away from Woodbury, word is he's building supplies again" Daryl interjected, keeping his eyes on the road.

I nod "Oh okay, maybe we can salvage some comfort items" I say, smiling back to Carl.

"I'd love to get a console" he says, I smile.

"Why not, see if we can find a DS or something" I say.

"How will he charge it?" Rick asks with small smile.

"Car batteries will work" I say.

"We could charge a lot of things off the car if it didn't drain the battery" Rick replies.

"How about, I grab a few batteries as well I mean it couldn't hurt being stocked up batteries can only run so far right?" I ask, both men exchange a glance and nod.

"You know anything 'bout mechanics?" Daryl asks calmly.

I shake my head "ah no unfortunately not" I mutter, sitting back in my seat properly.

"Good thing I do, smart plan kid" Daryl replies, I feel myself smirk against my wishes.

"Thank-you" I reply.

* * *

Pulling up at the edge of the town, I looked out the window and stared at the abandoned town. Once such a pretty decorated town, it looked like it had just celebrated some festivity. There were decorations of some kind hanging along the streets.

"We meet back at the car in an hour, holler if anything goes wrong" Rick says, looking at Carl and I specifically.

I nod "I'll protect him" I say, he smiles.

"I think he'll be protecting you more like it" Rick replies and Carl beams.

Helping Carl grab his bag from the back, Rick and Daryl double checked the street we were in. Making sure we weren't running into a herd. Apparently that has happened to them quite a lot, once at a camp site and then a farm. Tucking Carl in front of me, I shut the door as quietly as possible. Rick nodded to me and pointed to a shop across the road, it looked decently untouched. He and Daryl head of in opposite directions of each other, whatever happened to safety in numbers? Nodding back, I playfully push the child along the street with me.

"What are we getting?" Carl asks.

"Clothing and hygiene" I reply.

"What hygiene things in particular?" he asks, his face hardened he had his raiding hat on.

"I'll get the hygiene, you can get the clothing I don't know American sizes" I smile at him.

"Oh okay, make sure to get extra soap" he asks, I nod.

"Of course, I think Daryl could use a bar or five" I reply.

He laughs "I think Daryl sweats dirt"

I chuckle and nod "I agree, come on once this is done we'll get some batteries and then get you a few toys" I say.

Opening the creaking door, I flinched as the sound travelled within the smaller shop. I froze at the grumble of noise coming from the store. I look to Carl and instinctively step in front of him, before pushing him back away from the door.

"You stay here" I mutter, stepping in and shutting the door behind me on him.

Stepping out, I looked down the five isles of groceries. The smell of rotting food and flesh was nauseating to say the least. Taking a steady breath, I grabbed a snapped piece of glass of the ground it was long and serrated. It'll do until I could get my hand on something else; slipping down the first isle I kept my eyes peeled for any movement. Not paying attention to what was in the isles; Carl would have plenty of time for that afterwards. Stepping around a tool kit, I stopped for a moment to assess what was in the kit. A hammer and screwdriver, perfect.

Reaching down to grab the screwdriver, I heard the shuffle of feet behind me and the distinct groan of the dead. Spinning around, I waited no time to thrust my hand up. The piece of glass entering the walkers head, under his cheek bone and into his brain, it's snapping jaws inches from my face. The walker used to be a very tall and muscled man, probably was the brain-dead cool jock type. The dodgy hair and scarf help aid my suspicion. Stepping to the side as the walker splattered onto the ground beside me, I heard the further shuffle of more feet. I'd lost the glass shard into the walkers' brain and the screwdriver and hammer were under the walker. Shit.

Blowing out a breath of air, I saw the beginning as two of the dead shuffled around the corner their eyes laying on me. Backing up, I turned to run to another isle when I was faced with three more walkers come the other way. I was trapped in the isle with five walkers and no weapon. Turning to look at the aisle, I sighed and shook my head. I had to scale the stupid aisle, grabbing onto the dusty metal, I pulled myself up to the third tier. Slipping my foot onto the shelf, I pushed myself up as the other three walkers noticed my presence. Their groans loud and clear, I gritted my teeth as I heaved myself onto the top of the flimsy metal. Thank God I wasn't Laura Preston, the stereotypical fat girl. I mean every school had one. Oh so not the time!

Standing up, I could reach the roof if I went up on my tippy toes. I felt the aisle below me begin to shake, looking down the five dead were all attempting to grab at me. By shaking the aisle, I was sure to fall off. Kicking my way along the top, I was knocking down soft items like paper towels. Which was sure not going to help me at all. Finding the front of the store, Carl was standing out front on guard. He was looking at me with a bewildered look; I nodded at him and pointed to the car. He frowned and shook his head.

"Go and get into the car!" I yelled out to him.

The walkers hadn't seen him yet, thank God. He frowned and ducked down as a walker walked closer to the window, trying to get at me. Stepping back I frowned, turning to my left I looked at the other aisle. If I could get something to even throw down at them I could maybe smash the brain in, they looked pretty rotted I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard. Taking another breath, I leaped across to the other aisle, buying me some time. Skidding off the edge slightly, I pulled myself back up as the swipe of a walker's arm barely missed grabbing my thigh. Oh god, where on earth did my axe go? I mean we searched and searched but my baby was gone, who the hell took it? Glancing down, three of the five walkers were still distracted by the first aisle unaware I was over one with two walkers on my ass. I was never the fighter; I just looked awesome with an axe. Looking down on the opposite side of the aisle I saw what I'm hoping is going to save me, I was in the kitchen aisle and in my reach was a meat tenderiser. That could inflict some damage, good this may give me a minute or two grace before I'm torn apart. Reaching down, I scooped up the tenderiser before the walkers could realise I was in grabbing range. Sitting up on my knees, I sighed. I knew I'd have to lean down near there snapping jaws and infectious nails. Gripping the tenderiser in my hand, I took another solid breath before I swung it down towards the walker.

_Crunch_

The head of the walker imploded, spraying my arm with walker goo. Dropping to the ground, I swung my arm up towards the other walker.

_Thud_

The body of the dead hit the floor with a silent good-bye. That solves part of my problem, looking up to face the three walkers moving towards me fast. Crap, scurrying down the other side of the aisle I hit the floor with a thud. Scanning through the aisle, I felt I was better off killing the loan walker racing towards me from the same end that Carl was peering in from. Waiting for the once elderly woman to come closer, I lifted my arm and swung.

_Squelch_

Dropping to the floor, I took a shaking breath and looked for the two other walkers. Backing up against the window, I watched as they cornered me in. I would only be able to take one of them out before the other chomped into me. Hitting my back against the wall, I watched as the two walkers came closer. Searching around me, I grabbed the closest thing I could try and use as a weapon. Which was an old man's cane, this could work actually. Swapping the cane for my non-dominant hand, I shook my shoulders and locked onto the two walkers. Holding onto the cane and pointing it outwards, I threw myself forward at the two walkers. Slamming into them both, my cane knocking one walker to the ground as the other head collided with the side of the meat tenderiser.

_Thwack_

Slamming the cane down hard into the walkers' chest, it pushed through the decaying body easily. Locking it to the ground, throwing the tenderiser away I looked at the once alive creature.

"I hope you rot in hell" I mumble as I slam my foot down into the walkers face.

Crumbling away, I stumbled back and sighed in relief.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how an Australian takes out five walkers with no weapons" I mumble as I walk back over to Carl who was standing with a shocked expression on his face.

Opening the door and letting him in, he looked at me in awe.

"That was awesome!" he stated, I shrugged.

"It was nothing thank-you for staying outside" I say, he shrugs.

"Six walkers and you took them all, I gathered after the five were snapping at you on the aisle you were dead but nope you slaughtered them in the coolest way!" he said, nearly jumping out of his skin.

I laugh and nudge him "Come on Rambo, let's grab as much as physically possible" I say.

Packing up the SUV car, we managed to scavenge everything that wasn't rotten or covered in walker muck. Carl and I were laughing about something Judith did last week when playing with her when Rick came up behind us. Scaring me half to death, both men thinking it was hilarious.

"Dad, you should have seen it she took down six walkers with no weapons!" he said with a excited chime.

"Really and how did she do that?" he asks.

"With a meat thingy and a cane, she scaled walls and bashed them back to death, it was so awesome and-" he blabbers on.

Laughing, I looked up and sighed cutting off Carl before he finished praising me "Walker" I say.

Stepping around them, I was glad to have salvaged a screwdriver from that awfully large now dead walker. They were two of them, one merging around the corner I guess I was feeling confident as I would have a high total of the dead today. Spotting me, the walker advanced faster. Its groans rocking the stale air, I stopped a few feet from it and smiled slightly.

"You stupid sick fucker" I mutter before raising my hand and slamming the end of the screwdriver into the top of the walkers head with a sick thud. My stomach rolled at the smell of the blood, I guess I _had _seen enough to last me a lifetime. I'm surprised I hadn't gone shock white, stepping around the walker I greeted the other walker with the screwdriver slamming into his eye socket and plummeting into the concrete with a deep thud. Turning around, I shrugged casually to Rick and Carl who were watching me.

"I'll go into the clothing store and grab a few things, I'm sure Maggie and Beth will enjoy some younger clothes that they can wear themselves without sharing" I say.

"Don't forget Carol" Carl says, I smile and nod.

"Of course not, she deserved the best of the best of clothing be back in twenty?" I ask.

Rick shrugs "Sure, I'll take Carl we'll go get a few things and find Daryl stay safe" he says, I nod.

"Born and breed tough" I reply.

Splitting up, I waved good-bye to them and entered into the clothing store. Taking down a walker, I made a little noise to try and draw the rest out. I was glad that I was as alone as I was going to be in this world. Grabbing a few shirts off the rack labelled '_on sale for only $99'. _I laugh at the irony, oh how the girls would be ripping the clothing off these racks because it's only ninety-nine dollars such a bargain! Slipping them over my arm I grabbed the darker clothing as they'd go further than a pretty white dress, I kind of missed the whole shopping premise. Though now it kind of looked a little too normal, something I guess I'd given up on ever knowing again.

"Done shopping?" Daryl asks, causing me to jump and spin around glaring at him.

"Just getting a few things, there is a men's section over there if you want to browse" I say, he looked at me blankly.

"Right, not a shopping kind of guy" I mutter, flinging over my haul to him.

Catching one of the pieces he looks at me "If you cart it out now I can grab more" I say.

"I aint a mule" he says, I nod.

"Daryl, can you please take these out to the SUV" I ask, he nods.

"That's more like it and we're leaving in five grab whatever you can grab" he says, picking up the clothing and walking out to the SUV.

Grabbing what looked to be reasonably good quality jeans; I tucked them under my shirt and turned to walk back out the door. Frowning as I looked outside, something looked off. Carl and Daryl where perched behind the car, looking to be sliding under. Like in the field, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me to the ground. Hitting it with a thud, I instantly began to struggle hoping whatever grabbed me was either human or didn't get the chance to bite me. I was more than relieved when Rick's southern drawl broke the air in the store.

"Stay down, it's just me" he hisses.

I lock instantly and then relax, turning to look at him I can see he is slightly worried "Horde?" I ask, he nods quickly before pushing me away gently.

Sitting up on my knees I push up to glance outside, Rick was right. A group of walkers, maybe twenty or thirty of them where making their way down the street. Daryl and Carl were hidden underneath the car, debris on the road around the car giving them to entry and exit points which both had covered. I nodded to Carl who gave a small wave to me to get down, sliding back down I turned to Rick and sighed.

"Just stay put?" I ask.

"That's the plan" he replies.

"Yay" I mutter, sliding down further as their groans get louder.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! I thought I'd make this longer seeing my chapters have been very small this time around. The next chapter may or may not be shorter, I'm not too sure. Hopefully I can hear some responses from you guys but don't feel obliged! Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pushing myself into the wall of the shop as hard as physically possible, I tried to make myself unseen. Though I'm sure if a walker got close enough my scrawny legs would be a dinner bell for the chronic munchies that these things seem to live their life upon. Rick was perched off to the side, his body obscured by a rack of men's clothing his eyes trained upon the window.

"How many are there?" I mutter my question at him, he shrugs.

"Thirty maybe more, Shh" he says, crawling back away from my eyesight.

"Rick?" I hiss, I didn't want to lose sight of him.

_Thwack._

The hand of a walker slamming against the window of the shop caused me to jump. Looking up, I was greeted by the rotting corpse of a woman. The remaining part of its face trained onto me, his moans attracting more walkers then possibly needed.

"Shit, come on" I say, scrambling across the floor away from the walker.

Pushing behind the half empty rack of clothing, I scanned for Rick. He was crouching behind the counter, his focus on the other side where I couldn't see. Frowning, I waved to get his attention as the first walker smashed its body through the glass panel of the window. Gasping from shock, I throw myself forward chasing after Rick. He turned to me and nodded towards the back exit. I glance around the desk and look to the walker; it had attracted a few more walkers. All aware that an essentially easy meal is waiting inside, I look back to Rick. He looks genuinely worried about not getting out of this shop alive. I put my hand on his arm and nod him a reassuring nod, although I feel it's me who needs the reassuring. I can feel my body tremble from the copious amounts of death I've caused and narrowly dodged.

"Come on" he says, pushing around me.

Nodding, I grabbed the remaining pieces of clothing off the floor and pushed after him. Slamming open the back door, Rick came out with his gun raised. Looking behind me, I pulled a face as the walkers began folding over each other to get into the store through the small broken piece of glass. Resulting in walker causality as the glass pieced through a walkers head as others pushed themselves over it, thus finally killing it.

Turning around, I ran to keep up with Rick who was moving briskly to the flipped car in the middle of the road. Grabbing his arm, he flinched and automatically swung around his gun smacking across my face. Letting go, I fell to the ground in a light thud.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asks, reaching for me.

I nod, smacking his hand away. Pushing myself to my feet, I glance behind me and see the beginning of two walkers beginning to push their way around the back door. Crouching behind the car, I kept an eye on the two walkers we were obscured by the large dumpster. They hadn't sniffed us out yet, though the walkers in the street seemed to be never ending. Crouching beside me, he glanced around the car and sighed.

"Where did they come from?" he asks himself.

"When you're hungry it's amazing how far you'll walk" I mutter, he glances to me and frowns.

"Get to the car, maybe I can I don't know bring them to me then cut through that alley bringing me around to the car?" I suggest, Rick looks at me and shakes his head.

"Its suicide" he dismisses me.

I mumble something under my breath at him, he nudges me in response "Watch your tongue" he says with a small smile on his serious face.

"It'll be fine, the walkers over there are about to realise were here so think fast then" I say, he glances over to the walkers and sighs.

Raising his gun at them, I throw my hand forward pushing his gun away "Shoot one attract hundred" I state.

"We have to get to the car _quietly_" I emphasize, he nods.

"Look, I am the best option for being bait and it's the best idea we've got going so zip it and accept it okay Grimes?" I say, taking authority over the leader.

He frowns and shakes his head "No" he says, I sigh and shrug.

"Too bad, just don't leave me okay?" I say, he shakes his head.

"We'll figure this out" he says.

Shooting up from the car I stumble back from Rick's grip, I glance to him and then to a busted in shop window "I'd run there when I pull them closer to that alley" I mutter.

Running closer to the ledge I take a shaky breath, I have walkers ahead of and me and walkers beside me all slowly gaining knowledge of my presence.

"Hey, meat suits!" I yell out, well that about does it.

All the rotting shuffling bodies shift, their attention to me. Blowing out a puff of air, I roll my shoulders and take a few step backs. I glance to Rick who was making his way to the busted in shop window.

"Good luck" I mutter before shuffling my way down the alleyway.

Turning around, I jammed the screwdriver into the front cranium of the walker that was gaining on me. Pushing it away, I slammed the other walker into the nearby wall my screwdriver slamming into its eye socket. The squelch and warm liquid oozing out of the socket, I gag and push it away from me.

"Oh god" I heave, stumbling back.

Looking to the herd that is now chasing me, I realise just how stupid the idea was and that it was in fact a suicide mission. Turning around, I push off down the alleyway slamming into the fence and quickly jumping over it. My feet hit the ground just as the first walker slams into fence, his groans and moans echoing through the dead down. The fence is old and weak and would soon break, I turn and run from the fence. Circling around the block, I wave to Rick and Carl who are waiting by the car. I wave to them and it looks as if Rick sighs in relief.

"Help" the faint cry of a small child rings through the air.

Turning to the voice, I find myself with a predicament. To the alley to my left is a small boy around the same age as Carl, his leg bleeding heavily bleeding and a large walker cornering him in the alley way. Rick and Carl ahead of me are too far to hear the boys' cries for help. Lifting his arms as why I'm not running to the car, his face in clear confusion Rick looks at me.

Lifting my hand I sigh, why can't I be the evil person and leave the boy to die. Pushing off and running into the alleyway, I run as fast as my legs can take me. Slamming into the large walker, I throw it off balance. Picking up the head of the walker, the screwdriver planting itself deep into the walkers head the thrashing body of the creature stilled and fell limp. Blowing out a puff of air, I needed to be quick. The herd will bust the fence and I'll be back to square one with the whole running around like a pork chop thing. Turning back to the kid, he was frozen against the wall his small and gentle brown eyes frozen on me. I smiled to the boy and stepped away from the walker and closer to the boy.

"Are you okay?" I ask, he shakes his head at me.

Cocking my head to the side I frown "What's your name?" I ask, he limps forward to me.

"You have to go" he says to me.

I frown and shake my head "No come on, I have people that can help you" I say, reaching out to him he steps back.

"You called for help honey, I can help you" I say.

"Not anymore" he says, lifting his leg for me to look at it.

My eyes drifting down they land on the large gaping hole in the boys leg were a walker had ripped into him. I blow out a puff of air in frustration, well crap. I look up at him, his eyes are welling up and he stumbled back from me.

"I'm sorry you saved me" he apologizes; I frown and shake my head.

"No sweetie don't be, where are your parents?" I ask, he shrugs and points to the dead walker.

"That was dad, mamma is eating Lilly upstairs I tried to run but dad got me" he squeaks out, my throat clenches.

"Oh honey" I say, he shakes his head.

"Can you do me one favour?" he asks, I smile and nod.

"Of course" I reply.

He looks to the bloody screwdriver and sighs "Can you kill me so I don't come back?" he asks.

I freeze for a moment and nod to the small boy "Okay" I mumble.

He sighs and smiles "Thank-you" he says.

Shuffling him so he is comfortable, I take a steadying breath his eyes staring at me. He smiles at me and sighs.

"Conner" he says, I look at him and frown.

"My name is Conner" he says, I smile at him.

"Carter" I reply, he smiles at me his teeth full of gaps like mine when I was his age.

Picking up a sheet off the alley I look to him a final time "It'll make it easier for me and you and maybe the walkers won't find you straightaway" I say, he nods and sighs.

Placing the sheet over his head, I lift the screwdriver up and take a final look at this young boy. My eyes welling with tears I throw my hand forward as hard as possible. The thud and oomph from the boy sending me over the edge the tears spilling down my cheeks why couldn't I save him? Why can't I save anyone? The distinct snapping of a fence and the moaning of the walking dead heading back around the alley, in which I fled from them, brings me back into reality. _Shit!_

Pushing off, I meet the first of the herd on the street. Pushing off to the left, I turn to run to the car. The distinct sound of tires squealing against the pavement and my rescue speeding off into the distance, lifting my arms I run down the street after the car that isn't going to stop for me. Slamming to a halt I watch as my 'new family' abandons me. Taking a sharp breath, I turn back to the herd in which is hot on pursuit of me now looking around me I run to the nearest fire escape. Scrambling up the rusting metal, I kick off a walker that latched onto my leg. Scrambling onto the roof, I blow out another puff of air and clench my fists and jaw trying not to scream. How could they just leave me? I mean, I helped a little boy and they leave me? Looking down, I watch as the brain dead walkers attempt to climb the ladder that at this present moment was letting me live.

Looking around the top of the town, I panned my escape route. I have a long trip back to the prison, I mean I could leave now but I have nothing and my art book and photos are there and hell hath no fury I will die with those things and will not ever leave them anywhere I do not intend to return to retrieve them.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! I thought I'd make this longer seeing my chapters have been very small this time around. The next chapter may or may not be shorter, I'm not too sure. Hopefully I can hear some responses from you guys but don't feel obliged! Till next time my dear old and new friends! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning, this chapter gets a bit dark. If you want you can skip the chapter, I can give a fague recap next chapter. So you get the gist, don't worry the story is still T approved! :-) **

Kicking a rock along the side of the road, I sighed and listened out for any attackers that wanted to tear me apart. I was beyond the point of angry, they'd left me. Miles from 'home' and now in the middle of the night, they just left me. I mean, one hoard runs through the street and they leave me. There was maybe more then normal amount dead running around but once the herd dispersed there wasn't _that_ many, not all who followed me through the alley way made their way back to me, but they still left me. okay maybe I should have left Conner, but he was so scared and so young. I'd like to think if I was him, unbitten I would have been saved. I knew my next move was to go 'home' and pack my things. I trusted them and they left me after everything we'd been through. The times I'd saved them, I mean I found that God damn breach and saved Carl from walking in on a cluster of walkers and that's what I get in return, left in the middle of nowhere with the dead everywhere. So long they get back in time for dinner and can praise each other for a raid well done.

Picking up the hefty rock I had been kicking for the last mile, I clenched it tightly in my fist. Ahead of me was a walker heading towards me, its young body no older then a twelve year old girl. My anger taking over me, I flung the rock forward. The crunch as it dented into the rotting brain of the girl echoing through the air. Walking up to the thing, it's body frozen for the final time. Pulling out a small screwdriver, I leaned down and looked at her.

"Poor thing" I mutter, slamming the screwdriver deep into the brain cavity making sure it was dead.

Ripping it out, I use her black shirt to wipe the dead blood off it. Slipping it back into my pocket, I step around the girl and continue to walk towards where I knew 'home' would be. I'm pleasantly surprised that I'm not a midnight snack for the creatures.

I'd been walking for hours now; the sun was beginning to rise. I was able to see things clearer, I'm sure that's why I've lasted so long. The sun showing me my attackers before they saw me. I'd slipped away from them before they notice; my clothes were stained with blood of the dead. I'm sure they will be stained with blood of the living by the time I'm done with my so called 'family'.

It was an hour's drive from the prison to here, so I'm guessing if I don't stop today for any longer than an hour max I should be able to make it there by night fall tonight. That's if I don't hit any snags along the way; stomping my way through a small cluster of homes, the sun had risen and was beginning to fry me and my stomach grumbled loudly. Maybe one of them had some food? Making a B-line for the nearest house, it looked almost untouched. I ignored the splatter of blood and human remains scattered along the tiled path around the deck of the house, the door was ajar which gave me little hope the house would be walker free. Stepping inside, I was greeted by a walker leaning against a doorframe, his skin sagging of his bones. The smell was nauseating, locked up with a small ventilation shaft, this house smelt like death and I was looking at it. It was slower than other walkers I'd encountered, it was more decayed then most walkers I've seen. He must have been one of the first to go, been kicking since the beginning of the apocalypse. Bearing its teeth, I sighed and slammed the screwdriver into its brain; its head caving in so easy I'm sure a strong punch would have sufficed. It dropped to the floor with a thick thud, I staggered back from it. Not wanting to get trapped under the body and be bathed in what juices I'm sure would stain me. Clearing out the rest of the house, I managed to kill one more walker in the bedroom. The house was relatively untouched, which was helpful as my stomach was telling me it would eat me soon if I didn't feed it. Making my way to the kitchen, I made sure all the doors were locked in the house so none could overly sneak in on me.

I was surprised to see their clock above their dining room table still ticked. The small solar panel giving those who entered this house a sense of time, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. I felt a surge of pure excitement when most cupboards were full and a good portion was still edible. Risking the smell and stench of rotting meat, I opened the fridge in this house. The rotting smell didn't hit me as bad; I'd adsorbed enough death to see the little difference the smell made to the overall stench of the house. Plenty of mouldy water and rotted food, I was gifted by a bucket full of honey. Honey didn't expire, right? Grabbing the bucket, I was greeted by the greatest sight I'd seen for over the last two years a full bottle of rum. Over the years, I'd trained myself to drink the liquid with no help from other liquids such as coke. I popped it up on counter with my unsoiled canned goods. Pulling a pillow of the couch, I threw it down on the floor in the kitchen. This was I was hidden to all who weren't in the kitchen; I wouldn't attract walkers or humans. Popping open a can of Spam, I mindlessly chewed down on the meat. I was safe for poisoning; the date meant the can was only a little over two years old. If my knowledge served me correctly, two to five years a can of spam is good. Washing it down with a swig from the rum bottle, I sighed and leaned back into the counter of the kitchen. Watching the time tick on the clock, I had sat in the kitchen drinking and eating spam for over an hour.

I really needed to get moving if I wanted to get back to the prison. Pulling myself up off the counter, I sighed and looked at the bottle only a quarter was gone. Good bye old friend, putting it down on the table. I wandered a few steps forward and bumped into the counter. Whoops, wandering through the house it took me three tries to get up the stairs that it dawned on me, two years with no alcohol sets me back to a child's tolerance to the liquid. Getting drunk in this world with no one else to help you? A death trap, I'd have to lock myself somewhere until I sobered up enough to function without running headfirst into walkers. Opening up the masters' bedroom, I was greeted by a large and comfy bed that looked relatively untouched. No awkward blood stains in which I know a person died there. Checking out their bathroom, I was disappointed to see a big beautiful shower that looked to be begging for me to shower in it. I couldn't the noise could attract walkers and I'm sure water didn't even work here. Stumbling into the other rooms, I casually examined their cupboards whilst waiting for my buzz to die off. I'd grabbed several pairs of jeans that looked to be my size. This house seemed to be a giant jackpot, food clothing and booze. As the afternoon wore on, my buzz finally dialled down till I could walk functionally but still was slightly giddy. Carting my entire load upstairs, I popped open a can of peaches and snacked on them throughout the afternoon casually whilst raiding the supplies in the house.

* * *

I was walking past the kitchen window when the sounds of humans hit my ears, they were whispering to each other. Two men, they seemed to be laughing and heading towards the house beside the one I was residing in. Dropping to the floor as one of the men glanced my way, I felt my heart sink. Shit, why wasn't I more careful?

"Shit, shit and shit" I mutter as I crawl along the kitchen floor to make it to the stairs.

"Kyle I told you I saw something" one of the men's voices was louder now. I could hear the shuffling outside the house.

They'd wandered over to the front door, their silhouettes through the glass pane in the door.

"It's probably a biter, Margret will kill you if you die on a stupid hunch" Kyle says.

"That's right, leave" I mutter under my breath.

"Quite fleshy for a biter and since when do biters drop to the floor to hide?" he says, I shy away from the two men.

"So what you think a person is hiding in the house?" he says with an annoyed tone.

He doesn't believe him, please make him leave the house "yes, it was a woman around twenty, look if it's nothing I'll let Margret blow ya okay?" he says, I frown.

Poor Margret, the other man laughs "Like she has a say in the matter ever" he replies, they both chuckle.

It dawns on me they aren't just a small group...wow, poor Margret. Sliding up the stairs, I slipped around the corner of the house when they open the door. Oh god, they had a key. Of course this house was too good to be true; they had it as an extra. Maybe it was one of theirs to begin with; maybe plant walkers to scare off people? Shutting the door behind them, my mind was racing and blood pumping through my ears making it hard to hear.

"Oh, little miss poppet?" Kyle calls out, his voice menacing.

"Walkers are dead, someone's in here" the other man says.

"You said she was young?" Kyle asks.

"Yep" the other man replies.

Slipping back into the master bedroom I only had a few minutes to grab my bearings. Grabbing my bag, I threw it under the bed and turned back to the door to hide. My stomach drops, one of the men is standing in the doorway. His eyes are wide and he glances behind his shoulder to his friend downstairs. He was near the staircase, glancing at the photograph on the wall. He looks back to me and shakes his head sadly.

"Please" I try.

"Oh you found her?" the other man yells out, he'd made his way up the staircase and spotted me.

"Ah yeah" Kyle says, finally able to match his voice to his face.

The other man puts a gun up to me, I tremble slightly "Hey now, don't do anything stupid and I won't need to pull the trigger okay?" he says in a condescending voice.

I nod at him "good, grab your things camp is going to love you" he says.

* * *

The other man literally ripped me down the stairs, my ribs ached from hitting the staircase when I struggled to get up after tripping down them, he sneered and ripped me along. Pulling me into the house next door, they were rougher then expected. I looked around at the dirty place. Men obviously lived her, no decorations, butts everywhere and pornographic magazines galore. Blondes with big busts seemed to be their favorite. Throwing me down onto their dingy couch, the unknown man smiles at me and pats my head childishly.

"I reckon Margret is going to love her" he says to Kyle who nods.

"I have people that _will _come looking for me" I lie to them, the unknown man laughs.

"So did Margret" he says, sending a chill down my spine.

Blowing out a puff of air, I feel a slight burst of happiness when I feel my screwdriver pushing into my leg from where it was on my belt. I would feel better with my axe, but that's not a luxury I have at the moment.

"Do we really want another mouth to feed, Darius?" Kyle asks, I scoff at Darius's name.

He looks to me and frowns "What's so scoff worthy?" he asks.

I shrug "A little self conscious are we? I just made a simple noise, you made the assumption I was scoffing in a mocking manner" I say, arching and eyebrow at him.

He moved quicker than I thought the back of his hand whips across my face. Sending my lip into my top tooth, I coil back into the couch as he continues his assault on me. Three backhanded slaps, one scalping on the hair on my head and a good hard knock to the right eye. Darius backs up of me, my face aching. Blood beginning to pool on my chest and shirt, I look up at the man. His eyes ablaze with anger then within a second they switch back to the calm they were a moment before he began to hit me.

Kyle took a deep breath and sighed "Now we'll have to clean her off" he mutters, passing me a rag to wipe the blood.

I look at him and throw the rag away "You want to touch me, get off on the look you created for me" I say.

"She's a fierce one, Mitchell will be back soon he's out with Greg so we have to hide her or we'll never hear the end of it" Darius says, eyeing me off.

"Do Mitchell and Greg know you attack women?" I ask, he laughs and shakes his head.

"Yep, who do you think takes them out so fast after we're finished with em?" he says, leaning over me.

"You're so sick" I say, pushing myself as far from his as possible on this couch.

Grabbing onto my throbbing head, his fingers lace through my hair pulling me closer to him he smiles and grabs my jaw with his other hand.

"I'm going to have fun with you" he says, pulling me up.

Have no control over my entire head; he made me stumble forward slightly. I glance to Kyle, he looks a little on the edge. He shields his eyes from mine when they lock with mine; he sighs and looks to Darius.

"I spotted her, I get first dive" he says, I pull a face at his gross terminology.

Darius frown at him and back to me, throwing me away from him. I fall down and slam into the floor under Darius's feet. He pulls me up and wraps a arm around me, hoisting me up over his shoulder. Slapping my ass once, he chuckles to Darius and walks away with me in his arms. My mind is blank, I don't want to comprehend what was going to happen to me next and Darren never would have let anything happen to me. We'd spoken about it; we agreed a bullet to the head was better than being captures by anyone. Closing the door behind me, Kyle threw me down onto the small bed. The room was light up by natural light and dodgy lamps. The sun was setting, meaning walkers would be heavier and I'd never make it out unscathed. Standing over me, I look up at the tall man. I could feel myself trembling; he sighs and shakes his head.

"Why couldn't you be a walker" he mutters.

"Why couldn't you be a decent human being" I state back.

He laughs leaning closer to me, his face inches from mine "I am a decent human being, hence why you aren't being removed from your clothing" he says.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask, he shrugs and moves off.

Grabbing a small chair, he spins it around and sits on it. His eyes never leaving me, I sit up in the bed more comfortably. He glances to my screwdriver and pulls a face, he points to it and then to the cupboard.

"I don't _want _to hurt you but I will if I don't feel safe as well" he says, I look to it to and de-latch it.

Holding it in the air, I place it on the bedside cupboard beside me. he nods and gives me a small smile. I look at him with a blank stare, I still don't trust him. Where's Margret and why are they so worried about me and why did they need me if Margret was good enough for them? Something wasn't right with these men, something way more sinister then I may want to comprehend.

"No, not you" he says.

"Why me?" I demand.

"You don't remember me do you?" he says, I shake my head.

"Obviously not" I say.

"About six months after the invasion you and your brother Darren I think it was saved me from a flock of walkers, got me back to my group" he says, the situation rings a bell.

Back then he was scrawnier and didn't look as terrifying, it couldn't possibly have been the same boy. But who else knew that story other then Darren, Kyle and I?

"Ironically enough, it was Darius who you reunited me with" he says, I shake my head at him.

"Ironic doesn't quite seem to fit, I mean the world gets smaller so it more likely we'd stumble upon each other again if we were all alive" I say, looking at him with a blank stare.

"Eh, I'm sticking with ironic. It's a good word to use, especially in this world" he replies, I force myself to not eye roll at him.

"So you're going to assault, touch and humiliated the girl who saved you?" I ask, he bits his lip and shakes his head.

"No, I was going to 'not see you' in the house but Darius caught you, tonight I will be a hog of you until the men sleep. Then when everyone is asleep you will retrieve your things and steal a car from us, understood?" he says, I frown at him.

"So now you're meant to be my saviour?" I ask.

"Yes" he says.

"I could just kill you and Darius and be gone before Greg and Mitchell return" I say.

"They'd come after you" he warns.

"So will Darren when I get out of here" I lie.

"We have more man power" he says, I chuckle at him.

"We aren't alone" I reply.

"You were in the house, who says a walker didn't get ya?" he replies, I frown.

"No blood, no trace of a struggle and I left a note" I lie, he laughs at me it sounds almost pitiful.

"You really were the smarter one of the two" he says.

"Yeah and Darren is more vicious, especially when it comes to family" I reply.

"Too bad he won't ever know what happens to you if you try anything stupid" he says, his voice dropping to a dangerously low level.

"Why can't you let me go now, out the window?" I ask, eyeing off the flimsy covering over the window.

"Attract biters and they'd know I let you go" he says, I bit into my lip thinking of a way out of here.

"Tell them that I saved you all those years ago and it was paying back a debt" I try.

"They wouldn't care, they'd laugh at me for being weak" he says.

"Wise words of a child" I mutter, eyeing off my screwdriver and the window barricade.

"We're stronger then a child and have various needs that children do not" he states, I look to him.

"What if I didn't save you, what if I didn't have that small bit of history with you would you be humiliating me?" I say, I couldn't dare say the word I've been insinuating.

He sighs and nods "Yes, as would Darius, Greg and Mitchell" he says, looking away ashamed.

"Oh wow, you really _are _sick these are people you're destroying, there is not too many of us left ya know?" I snap, shuffling away from him a bit.

"You have no idea" he mutters, leaning back into this seat.

Sitting against the bed, I ignored his other attempts of chatter with me. I curled myself into a tight ball; my mind staring out the small crack of window that showed me night was upon us. He left the room once to go to the bathroom; my screwdriver was slipped between my bra when he returned. Sitting with him, he handed me a bottle of water to drink.

"They're worried I've killed you" he tried to joke; I looked at him in disgust.

He shied away again, time moved beyond slow here. I could hear the rumbles of walkers outside, I'd never wanted so badly to see a walker in my life. I'd rather take on that herd again then be here. He left the room once more, I sighed in relief. His gaze was beyond agonizing, he seemed actually upset about me being here. Though his confession of his kicks ruined any sympathy I would ever have for him or these men. They seemed worse then your run of the mill rapists and douche bags. Oh how I wished I had never saved him all that time ago, I wouldn't hesitate killing any of them. That's the person I've turned into since the dead rose, it's more justifiable then their alternative choices. Upon returning he seemed a little nervous. I guess it was go time. Nodding to me, I stood up and moved closer to him easily. Stepping out into the hallway, I stepped around him. Not wanting any piece of me to touch him, I take a sharp breath and realise Darius is fast asleep on the couch, even in his sleep he still looks menacing. Oh how I beyond hated that man. I look back at Kyle; he was watching me glare at Darius. He looks at me and nods to me; I frown and cock my head to the side. Tapping his chest where my screwdriver was clearly he then taps his forehead, he pushes past me into another room. It dawns on me, he wants to kill Darius?

For what, beating me? No, he wants me to do his dirty work. Typical coward couldn't say no to Darius's ideas and now he wants me to take out his trash. Something was wrong here. Pulling the screwdriver from my bra, I took a shaky breath. Did I really want to kill the living? Yes but I wanted to make him suffer more than anyone else, but I wouldn't kill him, that would be the easy option. He'd get to harm people and never see the damage of death can do to who is know closest to him. I had my chance, I could leave and run into the night or I could kill as many of this sick son's of bitches before they got a chance to harm another person. I only had a minute or two to make my decision, it's the age of the dead. Is it wrong to kill the living? Glancing over at Darius, I felt the tug of my black eye and busted lip and felt the heat of anger hit me. Yes, I was going to take these men down. If humans are to win, we need to have men and women build us back up. Not these abominations. I'd decided, I would do it.

Yes, I would do the unthinkable, I was going to kill humans. Sucking in a breath, whilst sneaking down the hallway I was glad to see these men had little privacy and were both fast asleep in rooms opposite each other.

Walking into one of the men's room he was older then the two boys out the front, lifting the screwdriver I took in his face. I'd make sure I'd draw him; he after all is dead because of me. Slamming the screwdriver down, he gasped awake only for a moment before the light in his frightened eyes went out. My stomach rolled, I wasn't a killer of life, it wasn't who I was before. But knowing I was the one who took life, even being who I am now it still doesn't get any easier after all. No matter how sick these men were, I regretted the man's death even before I'd killed him. Pulling the screwdriver out, I stumbled back. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes, I'd killed a living breathing man. Not a walker, not an animal. A human, one of the last of our kind, turning around I walked back to the hallway. The other man's snores were loud and clear, stumbling in to the room. I wiped the tears away and like the other man, plunged the screwdriver deep into his brain.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to him as his frightened eyes found mine before fading.

Hands drenched in blood, I walked to the hallway. At the head of the hallway was a closed door, maybe I could find Margret. Save her if she was a hostage or kill her if she was as despicable as the men I just took the lives of. I took a steadying breath and reached forward. Pushing open the door, I was greeted by a low light room with a body strapped to a table. Stepping in, it took me a moment to process what was ahead of me.

It was Margret, poor old _walker_ Margret. Strapped to the table, she looked at me and snarled her jaws snapping at the sight of me. My stomach rolled, these men really were sick. Suddenly the thought of the two dead men didn't seem so rash and was more heroic then it should be. She wasn't new either, she'd easily had been dead for a good four, five months. My mind drifted the conversation the two were having and my stomach rolled again. Walking up to her, I looked at the rotting face of the woman. She was young, my age even when she had died. I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh Margret, I_ truly am_ sorry" I say, ending her life.

Walking from the room, there is nothing to feel but adrenaline at this moment. Two sleeping men and a strapped down walker where easy prey. Sure there death seemed a little malicious but so did what they were going to do to me. The only person who would be thankful would be Margret if she was watching down on us. Walking back down the hallway, Kyle wandered back into the room. With him he had a set of car keys; he frowned when seeing Darius was still alive. Looking at me as I rounded the corner, it took him a moment to register what I had done.

"You sick son of a bitch" I say, my hand gripping the screwdriver tight.

"It's not what you think" he began, he knew I'd found Margret.

I threw myself forward in a fit of anger and disgust.

Pushing him away from me, he stumbles and whacks into the wall. Alerting Darius to our struggle, he springs from the couch. As Kyle lurches forward at me, swinging the screwdriver it smacks him across the face hard. Throwing him off balance, booting him forward I turn at the last second to miss Darius's coat hanger attempt. Throwing my hands out and shoving him, he trips over a Kyle who is attempting to grab at me. I stumble back and look at the two of them, as they stagger to their feet. I look at Kyle and see he is bleeding, my screwdriver slashed him. It was smeared in walker blood. Kyle would be infected; I sealed his fate without killing him. Darius lurches forward, slamming into my and knocking me to the ground, my screwdriver slips from my slippery hands. The wind getting knocked from me, his body weight crushing my ribs. They scream in protest, his large hands that he used to attack me earlier wrap around my neck. Cutting off the air that I barely had from being winded. Looking up, I search for the screwdriver that flung from my hand, it was under the couch. I wouldn't be able to get it with him on me, gasping I look back to Darius. He pushes himself up and holds me down with one hand. Relieving my lack of air supply briefly. Reaching up, I drag my nails along the side of his face. Smashing my arm down onto the floor, it makes an unnatural crunch. _Crap it has to be broken!_ Clenching my jaw, I thrash around trying to throw him off balance. Lifting my knee up, it was a lucky shot that I manage to buck him off by wedging my knee between his legs and throwing him off me briefly. Spinning around, I threw myself towards the screwdriver. Grabbing the bloodstained tool, I spun around and saw Darius come up on me. Lurching forward, I slam the screwdriver through the top of Darius's head. He stills, his eyes open and in shock. He falls to the ground limp, ontop of me. I push him off me with little remorse. I turn and look up to Kyle. He looks at me in shock horror as I've single handily killed three men and a walker. Not too bad, I honestly thought Darius would have killed me. Especially when I couldn't buck him off, I was sure I was going to be the next Margret. Standing up, I walk to look at him with a blank face.

"The screwdriver was walker blood; I guess its better feeling then the actual bite. Keys" I demand.

He throws them at me, they bounce of me and fly into the lounge room where Darius was, right next to his blood soaked head. Looking at him, I scoffed at him and moved to grab them. He stayed sitting staring at Darius, looking at his dead friend. I take a steadying breath, today was one of the darkest days of my life.

"You really are sick now and no one is going to save you" I say, walking out the front door and into the night.

* * *

Walking back into the house that I was dragged from, I walked to the master bedroom. Quickly stopping in the kitchen, I swipe the clock off the wall and take it upstairs with me. I like it, I like the idea of knowing time again. Checking for stray walkers I found none. Shutting the door behind me, I locked it tightly and pushed a dresser in front of it. It was too dangerous to be walking around at night, reeking of blood. It was the air horn of dinner bells. Staying so close to Kyle wasn't ideal, but I knew it was safer then outside and I'd hear them before they could get to me.

Too tired to care, I flicked the shower on in the bathroom to see if there was any water. I was beyond excited to see the rushing water flow from the top. Sighing, I stripped myself of my clothing and lit the small candle that I found earlier to give me some light in the shower. As I was pulling my bra off, the warm aroma of steam surrounded me. Frowning, I turned back to the shower and stuck my hand under the water. It was hot! This house must run off of propane and solar, I was going to have a hot shower! I guess it was a silver lining to the darkest grey cloud I have ever seen.

Diving into the hot water, I sighed in relief as it cascaded over me. Washing the walker blood, human blood and general grime off me stealing their expensive soap I washed myself three times to make sure I was spotless. I'd managed to squeeze a small bit out of their dead shampoo bottle and wash the first layer of many off of my hair. Stepping from the shower, I wrapped myself up in towels and found myself sitting on the bed staring at the door ahead of me. The bed was comfy, I was warm and clean. Stealing clothing from people didn't seem so dingy anymore. My underwear were ringed out and drying in the bathroom. That I would not steal unless it was from the store and I knew it was unused.

Sighing into the bed, I soon found myself fast asleep. Dreaming about bathing in that shower daily, huh...go figures it wasn't a nightmare after the nightmarish day I had.

* * *

Popping my eyes open in the morning I know I'd slept until late in the day, the sun was bright in the sky and the solar clock I took up to my room told me it was nearing the middle of the day. I could hear the faint screams of a animal being mauled outside in the distance bringing me back into reality that I wasn't safe here and I never will be safe again. Springing from the bed, I felt more energized than ever. I guess it was a solid sleep in a comfy bed, if only I could cart that bed everywhere. I'd come back here if I knew I liked the neighbors... packing everything away, I snacked on another can of spam as I ran around to pack my things. I had the keys to the car that I saw parked out the front of their house last night. Mitchell and Greg had taken it. Pushing the dresser away, I came out in attack mode for a stray walker or Kyle. Raiding the kitchen once more, I smirked at the rum bottle and tucked it in my bag too. Walking outside, I took down a small walker as I headed to the car. Walking over, I caught sight of someone sitting on the porch on the house I fled last night. Looking to it, I was saddened to see Kyle and scared. He looked sick, the infection was taking over. If I didn't know any better I'd think he would have had the flu or something. He looked at me with a blank understanding, he could kill me. Heck he was sitting there with a gun; he just nodded at me as I put my things in the car.

"I'm sorry" he calls out, I look at him and sneer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"You saw quite clearly what is wrong with me" he replies, turning his face away in shame.

Turning the ignition on, I looked and saw I had half a tank of gas. That should get me within agreeable walking distance of the prison, in which I can raid for my stuff and then leave? Wow, I've put a lot of effort to get back to these people. Giving Kyle a nod knowing I will be the last person he sees before he turns, I pull the car out onto the street and press the accelerator down heading towards the prison. Hitting the edge of the houses, I hear the faint shot of a gun and can't help the sympathetic wave of emotion wash through me.

The car gives out about two kilometres from the prison; I sigh but leave the car without too much fuss. There was little walker activity at the moment so I felt keener to jump from the car then last time I left a car on this road. Walking up the road to the prison, I pass my old car. A car from another life I guess, where I was scared and on the run. I guess I'll be picking that life back up again, I'll hotwire her and be on the road. I can try and make it on my own; at least I know I will always have my own back and can semi look after myself. I guess I can't say the same with anyone else. Maybe I will go back to the comfy house, board it up and live off warm showers until walkers get me. Blowing out a puff of air as I approach the gates of the prison, I can see a person walking back and forth behind the gates. His hat tells me it is Carl, I feel angry but sad. He didn't drive off per say, he can't drive. But the abandonment is still there, especially after dealing with Kyle and his buddies. I shudder at the thought of them; a bite from a walker would be a better death then being with them any longer.

Taking down one final walker as I walked up to the gate, Carl hadn't seen me yet. Walking closer, I let a small smile cross my face.

"Room for one more?" I ask.

His head whips up and a look of disbelief crosses his face. I'd made it; I'd made my way back to the prison relatively unharmed.

**Okay woo! sorry guys for the intense chapter! I wrote this slightly angry so it may seem a little off in places, but yeah sorry my chapter went really, really dark. But I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter to date. I kinda got carried away, so tell me what you think and I promise it won't ever get THAT dark again!**


	11. Chapter 11

Opening the gate, Carl looks at me with pure shock. Stepping into the gate, I slam it shut as a walker throws itself upon the gate. Sneering at the thing I'd had more then my fair share of walker attacks within the last three days; walking away from Carl and the gate. He rushes up beside me, looking at me as if he has seen a ghost.

"We thought you were dead" he says.

"Yep, I could tell" I reply.

"We were going to come back but-"he says, I cover his mouth with my hand I was lacking patience today and I didn't need to wonder too hard to figure out why.

"Carl its fine we don't need to talk about it" I say, giving him a short false smile.

My face aches, my busted lip more so thanks to Darius. Especially when I smile, I must remember to not smile until it's healed. Not that I'll have much to smile at, I mean I am going leave this place. Walking up the path, I spot Beth and Maggie chatting to each other. Both spotting me and Carl, I watch as Maggie's face lights up. She like Carl is in disbelief.

"Carter!" she says, walking over to me.

As she gets closer, she sees my battle scars and her beaming smile drops slightly. I nod and walk past her, Beth gives me a short sweet smile. Maggie follows closely behind Carl and I, I felt the air shift when I entered the cell. Hershel, Carol and Daryl all freeze when I enter and look at them. Hershel and Carol are excitement and shock, Daryl is just pure shock.

"Guess whose back?" I say lightly.

"You're back from the dead" Carol says, standing up and gives me a short but gentle hug.

Tapping her back to get her off me, I nod "Excuse me for a moment" I say to everyone.

Walking off, I grumble my way to my cell. Walking in, I throw my bag onto my bed and begin to pull down my photos I'd placed on the wall. It didn't take me long to see, I still drew in a crowd. Carl and Daryl were looking at me, both in equal shock.

"Yes" I say, turning and looking at them.

"You going somewhere?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah I am" I say.

"Where but you just got back" Carl says stepping into my cell.

"Only to get my stuff, don't sweat it kid I can take care of myself" I say, giving him a short smile.

"Busted up face and crooked walk don't say so" Daryl says.

"Better than staying here and I'm not dead so I did a _decent _job" I mutter.

"Go get ya dad" Daryl says to Carl, he nods and looks to me quickly.

"Don't leave yet" he says, rushing off to find Rick.

Daryl steps in closer "Last time I checked, walkers don't choke people" he says, eyeing off the man sized hand bruises on my neck.

I shrug "Well when a group of men offer you a roof over your head, it's quite hard to say no Daryl" I say.

He steps back and a angry look passes over him "They're dead" he says, I nod quickly.

"Yep" I reply.

"You kill em?" he says.

I just nod and finish packing my things into my bag "Don't worry I didn't leave them behind" I have a quick jab at him.

Carl rushes into the room, with Rick close behind him. Sitting down on the bed, I sigh slightly. So it's going to be a whole reunion type of thing. Looking up, I watch as a large smile spreads across his face and he shakes his head.

"Aren't you a sight to see" he says, glancing to Daryl who still was seething from my comment and story.

His smile drops as he takes in my cell is packed "You leaving?" he asks, I nod and stand back up.

"Yep" I say.

He burrows his brow and looks at me "Why?" he asks.

I give him a blank look "I don't know maybe the getting left behind fiasco, being abandoned kinda sucks" I reply.

"The herd was coming, we had to think of the group" he says, I nod.

"I know and I have to think about me, I feel I'll be safer when I'm not relying on others" I reply.

He shakes his head "No" he says.

I pull back slightly "Excuse me?"

"No you're a part of the group now no one goes outside the fence alone we're saver in numbers" he says, I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Try and stop me Rick" I say, putting my hand up on the support bar of the bed.

He frowns and walks from the room, huh that went easier than expected. Turning and looking at Daryl and Carl who were both giving me a look of annoyance and confusion. Carl moved and sat beside me, he pushed himself up on the bed a little bit.

"You'll be safer here" he says, I smile and wince from the pulling on my lip.

"Only one way to find out" I reply.

"Listen to the kid, he got a point" Daryl says, I shrug.

"Yeah well not all points are listened too" I reply.

Hearing the clang, I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. Turning back, I heard the familiar click of handcuffs and the rattle they made. Rick had returned and handcuffed me to my bed, pulling on them. I looked up at him.

"Un-cuff me" I demand.

He shakes his head "No, you said try and stop you and here is my answer" he says.

Pulling at the cuffs I look at him angrily "Un-cuff me!" I yell.

"Re-think your decision, we'll be back soon" he says, ushering the two other men from the cell.

"What if a walker gets in, I'm a sitting duck!" I call out from my cell.

Daryl jogs back up the stairs to me, shutting the cell door on me he smirks from behind the bars "Better?" he offers.

"No!" I scream, slamming my foot onto the bar I rip my hand away to no avail.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter!. Hopefully I can hear some responses from you guys but don't feel obliged! Till next time. My next chapter will be longer and don't fret, I do know where this story is heading. It won't be too much longer but still long enough that I ****_may _****develop a romance for my OC. Not too sure, what do you guys think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, thank-you for the influx of love from the last chapter. You guys made me tear up! I'm not used to being appreciated through my writing. You guys are awesome for that. **

Grabbing a piece of lettuce off of my plate, I sat pushed up against a wall, scowling at the leaf harshly. Twirling the recently grown leaf, I could feel that I was the talk of the prison. I'd been surrounded by a herd of walkers and walked a ridiculously far distance to make it back to the prison fought off a group of sick bandits and all I got was a half arse apology from Daryl and a clingy Carl. Daryl's apology consisted of several eye glances and 'we didn't sacrifice ya, we just gave ya some space like ya wanted'.

They'd only just pulled me off my cuffs, the red rings around my wrists told me I was going to be in for a bumpy ride if I tried to stroll out of this place without an escape plan. I guess I can always go back to the house I hid out in.  
"You have to eat" Hershel's gentle voice broke the silence of the room.  
Glancing up at him, his eyes were looking directly at me. I shrugged and dropped the piece back onto my plate.  
"So that's the plan, starve yourself?" He asks, hobbling to me and sitting down near me.  
I wipe my hands on my jeans and give him a vacant stare "I only came back because I want my stuff I don't get why you won't let me leave" I mutter.  
"You're safe with us" he says.  
"So safe, nothing warms the cockles of your heart then being left behind after you risked everything to save the said people who left you behind" I mutter, glancing to a sheepish looking Rick.

He avoided me since the first night he brought me my dinner, I guess it could have gone a little better. Several words that would make a sailor blush were thrown at him as was a plate and anything I could get my hands on. He won the fight in the sense of when he left the final words he told me were 'Why didn't you just stay dead to us'. Yeah, I can say with the absolute truth it stung like a bitch.  
"Look we've all made mistakes-" he says, I put my hand up.  
"Don't worry Hershel, save your breath they'll cuff me again if they think I'm going to run away" I say giving him a false smile and flashing him my swollen wrists.

"We should really put some antiseptic cream on that, we have a little left from the last...run" he says, realising the catch in his words.

Shaking my head, I push off the excess food into the rightful containers and walk over to the sink.  
Popping the dish beside Beth who was washing up, she gave me a small smile.  
"How are you feeling?" She asks, pulling me back for a second.  
"Fine" I reply, with another false smile.

"Glad to see you're back though" she says, I nod and walk away.  
Plopping down on my cell bed, I glanced at my art book and kicked it off my bed. There was too much blood on my hands now to even try and remember the people's faces. Since I came here, I'd killed more than Darren and I together had even considered or pooled together. Maybe I should start though with Darius, Kyle and poor old Margret when I'm checked into a safer place.  
"Carter?" Carl's young voice echoed through my cell.  
Standing at the foot of my bed, he waited for me to beckon him into my cell. Carl sat down on the edge of my bed and gave me a short smile.  
"Hey buddy" I say.  
I wasn't angry at Carl, he can't drive. At first I was lumping him with Rick and Daryl but then it dawned on me. I was blaming a kid who hasn't even gone through puberty yet for driving off on me. It wasn't making much or even slightly logical sense. Though, Rick and Daryl on the other hand can drive as far as the road takes them.  
"We don't want you to leave" he says for the hundredth time within the three days I've been back.  
I stifle a groan "who said I was going anywhere?" I ask.  
"We wanted to come back, I swear" he says honestly.  
" I know little man, but it was too risky" I say.  
"Then you forgive Daryl and dad?" He asks, I take a few moments staring at him before I cave, I nod to him.  
Might as well leave with a smile on the kids lips instead of a hard grimace his face will eventually form permanently.

"You're a terrible liar" he replies, I look at him playfully.

"oh pish posh, I'm the best liar out" I reply, he laughs and shakes his head.  
"I don't care what you think I know you are a liar" he says, I give him a harder look then necessary.  
"Want me to prove it?" I ask, he smirks and nods.  
"Prove it" he says.  
Sighing I slip from my bed and nudge him playfully walking out of the cell. Rick and Michonne were walking up the staircase, Rick again looking sheepish when spotting me. Michonne gives me a kind of smile, which is comforting enough. If I was as badass as her, I could have walked in and walked out no questions asked. But no, loose a brother and refuse to kill the walker him and we're all in agreement that the new girl can't do anything but cry and whine. Okay, wow maybe I do whine a lot? Walking up to Rick I take a deep breath and look him dead in the eye.  
"I understand you have a family here, I wouldn't want to ever jeopardise that for something as trivial as a random girls' life" I say as kindly as possible.  
"Thank-you for understanding, I know standing here is taking a lot and I am too sorry that I had to put you through the trauma of the men in the house and the herd of walkers" he says, I look back at Carl and nod.

Although our argument a few days ago was very vocal and publicised to anyone within the prison, they're several things that were swapped within the refines of the cell that he knew I was apologizing for and vice versa.

"Yep, I'll go and swap out Maggie for duty" I say, although Carl believed we were friendly I'm sure Rick was smart enough to see this was for his kid's benefit.  
Stepping around them, I jogged down the stairs and went to take over Maggie's spot with Carol. She is humming along to a tune I didn't know, although it didn't matter. All music is now music of the dead.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" She tries after a few minutes of silence.  
"I'm just thinking about home, how looted is my bedroom, whose alive and whose...wandering" I mutter a quick lie.  
I was planning my route out of here tonight; I had to be quiet and inconspicuous as possible. I did think Carol was lying when she said they'd cuff me here, but now I know better.  
The fence would be to loud to open and whoever was on duty would catch me opening it, plus the added risk of a walker getting in. I wanted away from these people, I wasn't going to let a walker in and kill them. They're good people they're just not the people I'm going to be spending the rest of my miserable life with. I'd have to climb it again and re-open all my scars. Fear pushed me through that barbed wire; I wouldn't feel the same fear as that ever again.  
"I'm sure if they're as resilient as you, there kicking some Australian ass" she tries, I smile.  
"Maybe, have you seen my brother around?" I ask, she nods towards the channel.  
"He's big on hanging near the channel or near where you jumped the fence, might be a little bit of dried blood there?" she says, I scan the fence and see several walkers wandering around.  
"Probably, though we're food they're not wanting to miss out on a feed so they're hanging around" I say.  
"Maybe, you know we're a family here and there is always room for one more" she says.  
"I had a family" I say, scanning the field.  
Maggie and Glenn were wandering the field; hand in hand they were talking and laughing. They seemed happy; it was a nice sight to see happiness. It's been sorely missed in this new world.  
"Well either way you need to cheer up, we have to stay positive for the future generations" she says coolly, lacking patience with my crabby mood.  
I sigh "sorry Carol, I know I seem crabby all the time I swear I used to be the life of the party I guess my pride is wounded a little" I apologise; she gives me a kind smile that reminded me of the comfort of a mother.  
"Its okay, I mean if I got left behind I'd feel pretty pissed too. I'm sure they circled back for you; Rick won't leave a good person behind" she says kindly, I smile at her.

Nope, I watched them drive off into the sunset. Not once did they 'circle around' or anything.  
"Yeah, he's taken on a lot of responsibility in the new world" I say.  
"I guess being a cop does that to a person" she says.  
I snort a laugh out "cop, figures" I say.  
She chuckles "well my dear, my replacement will be here in a minute. Would you mind helping me with some sowing and baking tomorrow?" She asks, I nod on instinct.  
"Sure, it's a date" I joke; she smiles at me and shakes her head.  
A swift knock and switch with Carol left me alone with a still sheepish Rick. Sitting down across from me, he glared out into the darkness and stayed silent.  
It remained silent for a good hour before Rick finally spoke up.

"I only apologized so Carl would leave me alone, I don't want him hurting himself trying to keep me here" I reply.  
"I made the decision" he says, I turn and look at him in confusion.  
"I made the decision to drive off, Daryl and Carl where wanting to wait a little longer. It's just the herd was coming and there were so many of them, it's a miracle that you survived and got back to us and you slipped down that alley way" he explains, his southern drawl suddenly irritating.  
I shrug, suppressing my emotions to scream and cry at him. Feeling abandoned isn't something I was used to, although I've been more then alone in the last two years.  
"It's fine Rick, like I said before I understand" I lie.

"I know you're doing this for Carl and I appreciate that, he doesn't normally like new people" he says, I chuckle.

"Maybe you're boy has a crush?" I offer, he chuckles and shrugs.  
"If you haven't guessed, you're being watched" he says.  
I frown "you are all this concerned if I run off into the night"  
"Carl is, Carol is, Daryl... Me, you've done a lot for us already" he says, I groan and shake my head.  
"Guilt trip" I say, giving him a convincing look.  
He flashes me a smile and sighs "if it makes you feel any better, everyone was quite sad when they thought you had died" he says.  
I nod "thanks" I say sarcastically.  
"No worries, you may have a roommate tonight by the way" he replies with the same tone, I frown.  
"Um, who?" I ask.  
"Carl, I don't think you'll be able to shake him until he believes you will not run off in the darkness on us like I said your being watched" he says.

"By my ten year old admirer" I say with a short smile.

"It's Carl or Daryl, pick your poison" he replies.

I laugh, a genuine laugh, it sounds a little off. Maybe it has been that long since I heard it.  
Rick and I continued to chat well into the night about several things that needed to be dicussed before I ran off, Michonne offered to take my shift but I told her I'd do a double shift in the heat of the moment, momentarily forgetting my anger and wanting to leave the prison. This pleased Rick, he knew I wouldn't be going anywhere if I was on duty he remembered my threat but I unfortunately did not until much later and realised I was an idiot. I'd be stuck here another day and they'd give me another reason why my stomach was telling me I wanted to stay.  
I do remember Rick swapping over with a person later that night; he waved a good-bye and was met by my vacant stare and a small nod.

_I did though find myself passing out on duty and waking up with a blanket covering me and a pillow under my head. Next to me was a sprawled note on a crumpled piece of paper. It read:  
You should rest and recoup before taking double shifts, we failed you so we can at least try and make it up to you somehow.  
- Rick.  
Ugh, sitting up I shook my head and grumbled slightly.  
"Cheese ball" I mutter, looking out at the warm morning that was beginning to rise.  
"Whose a cheese ball?" the familiar voice of my dead brother rung through my ears._

_Springing away from him, I almost fell from the tower. Grabbing the pole, I pull myself up. Staring at him in disbelief, like last time he looked perfectly healthy and happy. It took me a moment too, to realise I was dreaming. Darren was dead and was scouring for flesh on the prison fence line. _

_"Miss me?" he asks, extending his arms to me._

_Without thinking, I lurch forward and grab onto my brother. He chuckles and shakes his head as I feel myself beginning to cry. I didn't realise how much I missed him until now. _

_"Stop crying, you know why I'm here. It's the same as last time dodo, don't run from these people they want you here and they will keep you safe" he says as I continue to cry against his shoulder._

_"Why did you have to die" I mutter, he sighs._

_"Because whoever is watching over you thought they'd throw you a nice curveball and see how you go, I've seen your future bug-brain; it's short if you leave the prison. Long and surprisingly happy if you stay" he says, he sighs and pushes me away from him._

_Forcing myself to pull my act together, I wipe away my dreamt up tears "So what you're my oracle now?" I mutter, he smiles and nods liking the sound of that._

_"Yep, only to appear when you're about to make a stupid decision" he replies, I laugh lightly._

_"Where were you in tenth grade when I was in Ryan Burke's truck with a stomach full of booze" I reply._

_"Chilling with his sister...on his bed" he smirks; I look to him and laugh._

_Even ghost apparition or dream Darren, he still had the stupid charm that I missed. I really did miss my brother. God damn it Darren! _

_"So you're here to say what Darren, stay in the prison and forget they left you" I reply, he nods with a look of annoyance on his face._

_"Oh geeze, if only I could smack some sense into you" he mutters, before gazing the field and freezing on something._

_He looks back to me, his face washed with more anger then annoyance "Is that sexy beast of a walker out there me?" he says, I glance out and see walker Darren roaming near the channel._

_I nod sheepishly "Oh God damn it you noodle! Kill him within the next day Carter, trust me when I say this, we had a deal... You know what, I'm telling our mother" he says sharply._

_"Psh, good luck I'm sure she's off banging the pool boy in her own haven much like Woodbury was" I mutter, Darren glances around awkwardly._

_I look to him "Do you know who is still alive?" I ask, he nods at me sheepishly._

_"Darren, please tell me" I plead, I know it was a dream but it felt so real. _

_"Promise you'll stay here and stay safe?" he counters me, I nod slowly._

_"It's you, Aunt Faye and our cousin Paul" he says, my stomach sinks into my lap._

_"Are Aunt Faye and Paul together, are they safe?" I burst, he nods his head._

_"Yes their together in a bunker in Rural Victoria, dense bush little walker activity they're safe" he assures me, my mind drifts closer to him. _

_"Mum and dad?" I ask my voice catching in my throat; she looks away and shakes his head._

_"Oh God" I begin to sob; he sighs and pulls me in for another hug._

_"Their safe Carter, they're together and their safe" he repeats several times._

_Feeling like I was running out of time with my brother, I pull myself away and look back up at him "Are you an apparition or are you a subconscious projection?" I ask, he shakes his head._

_"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" he replies, smacking my arm hard in a playful manner. _

_"So I have to kill walker-Darren and stay in the prison, that's why you're here?" I ask, he nods sharply and shakes his head whilst sighing._

_"If you don't, you don't get the love story attached to the prison dumb-dumb" he says, reaching forward and smacking the back of my head._

Gasping to life, I groan as I feel myself curled into a ball in someone's arms. Pulling back, I groggily look up and feel my body lock. Whoops, God damn it Darren.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! Who do you guys reckon the sneaky snuggler is? Hopefully I can hear some responses from you guys but don't feel obliged! Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Walking along the fence line, I scowled at the walkers as they pushed themselves up against the fence. Their stench ruining my train of thought, the smell invading my senses and bringing me to the only conclusion of anything is death. Blowing out a puff of air, I watch as the walkers continue their assault onto the fence.  
"You're a mood killer aren't you" I say, stepping closer to the male whose groans were the loudest.  
Cocking my head to the side, I frowned at the walker. Kicking at the fence, I feel the fence push into the walkers rotting thighs. But it has the effect I wanted as the walkers flesh parts from its arms it slips to the ground and hits it hard, barely able to stand again. The remaining hand and flesh surrounding the area become unbearable when the stronger stench of openly rotting inside flesh hits my nose.  
"Ew" I mutter, walking away.  
It was unusually muggy today and the clouds looked menacing in the background. Oh god please don't storm, I had an irrational fear of storms. Yep, the big bad walker killer is scared of water and clapping noises. Real catch you are, walking up to Carol and Maggie the two girls are chatting happily whilst watching a walker try and pull itself from the muddy bank.  
"Hey stranger" Maggie says, grabbing my arm as I move to slip past them.  
"Hey" I reply, stepping back.  
Carol moves so I feel a part of the circle "how you feeling, your wrists have healed nicely same with your lip and black eye" she says, assessing my scars quickly.  
I have two jagged scars on my wrists from the cuffs, I guess even know vanity is still an issue because I felt they demoralised my overall picture because of the story behind my scars. I wasn't brave; I cracked a tantrum when I wasn't allowed to go outside by myself pretty much.  
"I know, now I can't try out for the Miss Apocalypse pageant in Colorado" I joke, flashing an award winning grin.  
"Ha ha" Maggie says, a smile on her face.  
Glancing around me, I saw Carl was making his way over to me. I forced myself to not roll my eyes, this kid is seriously worked up that I'm going to run off on him.  
"You're shadow's catching up with you" Carol says, glancing to Carl.  
I laugh "that's my cue, I'll catch you guys later" I say, walking to meet up with Carl.  
"Little man" I say, he smiles.  
"Hey, dad, Daryl and Hershel want to see you up at the cell block" he says, his cheeks flushed.  
He looked to be hiding something from me. Following him back up to the cell block, I passed Beth and Judith who was fussing in her arms, Beth seemed to be beaming too. The morale of the prison was sure up today. Walking inside, Carl pushed ahead of me. Taking off to the cells. Stopping in front of Daryl, I gave him a short nod.  
"What's the 411?" I say jokingly, he cocks his head to the side.  
"Huh?" He replies, I shrug and glance away slightly embarrassed.  
"Never mind, what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask, he pulls his face into a slight smile.  
"We were all feeling pretty bad about leaving ya and we know how much you liked the cat that got ate" he says as Rick, Carl and Hershel round the corner.  
In Hershel's arms in the smallest and most fragile fluff ball of a kitten I've seen in years. My heart instantly swells for the little beast.  
"Oh my gosh" I say, running to the kitten.  
Patting his little ears, he falls into a cute purr as he pushes his head closer to my hand.  
"What's his name?" I ask, looking to the men.  
"He's your cat, we thought a pet would make you feel more at home so you get to name him" Carl says.  
Smiling brightly, I look to the little guy "oh you're so cute, yes you are oh I love you so much already" I say my baby voice shockingly high and annoying.  
"We boarded the doors up so he aint slipping through to the tombs" Daryl interjected, showing me their make shift job that blocked off the majority of the door.  
Passing me the kitten, I step back from them and snuggle into my new best friend.  
He grumbles but falls asleep easily in my arms; I look to the three men and smile brightly.  
"Thank-you, he's beautiful" I say, Rick shrugs and smirks.  
"It was Carols idea, Rick and Daryl found the pregnant cat and I aided it through the first couple of weeks, he's around five weeks I think" Hershel says, I nod.  
"The mama didn't make it?" I ask, looking to the orphaned kitten.  
"Sadly no, neither did its brother" Hershel says, I nod.  
"We'll just make sure to love you even more, yeah?" I say in my baby voice to the kitten.  
"Got a name yet?" Carl asks, I shrug and smile at him and to the kitten.  
"What do you think we should name him?" I ask, he scrunches his face in thought.  
"Um, something manly because he's a boy" he says, I chuckle.  
"What about Demon? Because he's a smoky colour" He asks, I ponder on it and glance at the kitten.  
He meows loudly and I chuckle "Demon it is" I say, passing the little guy to Carl.  
Patting his head, I nod towards the cells. He nods and runs off into the cells.  
Turning to Rick, Daryl and Hershel I give them a blank look.  
"Bribing me?" I ask, Rick nods with a small smile.  
"Did it work?" He asks, I sigh and nod.  
"I can never say no to a pretty face" I sigh, walking away to Carl and Demon.  
-

Demon was passed to everybody like a hot potato, everyone wanted a snuggle. Even hard ass Daryl couldn't resist cooing over the little guy. The storm was rumbling loudly in the background, it was going to hit is later tonight when everyone was asleep so I could squeal in peace. Hopefully my terror will be short lived and the storm will pass quickly. At least Demon should be sleeping with me, he should keep me company. I would kick Carl out, he has been close to never leaving my side and I didn't want him to see me in the state of pure terror. I don't get why I hate storms I mean I had no childhood issue, but one day when I was around 15, it dawned on me. Storms were the work of evil.  
Eating dinner, I smile as I watch everyone slip Demon a piece of their dinner as he fumbles his way over to them.  
"Shouldn't he be on milk?" I ask Hershel who slips him a small piece of meat.  
"Preferable, but it's not necessary. Not when we don't have the supplies to aid him. He has to advance without modern luxuries unfortunately" Hershel responds.

Scratching his head as he attempts to eat the meat slowly, I bite my lip and sigh "I really hope you survive" I say.

Sitting there listening to everyone chatting, I see someone come and have a seat beside me. Passing me a drink, I take it automatically and glance over to smile at which I'm guessing was Carl. I was wrong; sitting beside me was a smiling Glenn. He seemed happier than usual.

"Am I meant to guess why you've got a spring in your step?" I ask, he chuckles and nods.

"Maggie is pregnant" he says, I blink back the surprise clear on my face.

"Oh wow, congratulations!" I say, leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, she's six weeks today. We're going to have a baby" he smiles.

"At least Judith won't grow up alone" I add.

He laughs "Yeah well, maybe your next eh?" he says, I frown and give him a confused look and laugh.

"What?" I say.

"Come on, everybody knows that you and Rick have this weird tango going on" he says, I feel my cheeks go red on me.

My mind floats back to my dream, Darren's words and then waking up in a warm bubble of Rick cradling me like a child.

"No we don't" I say, my voice not quite right.

Glenn laughs "Say what you will, I know my family. Carl already loves you so you're fine with his kids" he adds, I laugh and shake my head.

"You're a dork, but cheers on the pregnancy and the soon to larger family" I say, lifting my drink to clink it with his.

**Authors note – Well there you guys go, another chapter! Hopefully I can hear some responses from you guys but don't feel obliged! Till next time.**


End file.
